Nothing Is Impossible
by Hexabyss
Summary: Gotta love it when you stinking fall through a portal into a world filled with talking cats, perverted monkeys and strippers. Nessa is curious and disturbed by this world of 'magic'. (Discontinued) Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

In a world of magic, nothing is impossible...  
Terra's POV

I looked at the man furiously. "Who was that other woman?!" The man seemed to be paying attention to the floor rather than bothering to look at me. "Gildarts! Look at me!" "Who was that other woman!" He shifted uncomfortably, he mumbled "It was an accident, it never meant to happen. I swear." I faltered a bit at his tone, but shook my head as this was definitely what he wanted me to feel.

"Honestly I don't believe you when you say that, if it was an accident, why did I see you with her on three different occasions?" I pursued. He flinched, "It was dumb thing that I did, I'm sorry...It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done it." "Yet, you did." I murmured. I turned away from him sadly, and walked away, not looking back.

(Time Skip)

It's been about... a month, since I found out about _his_ affair, and I had decided I can't stay here anymore. Why exactly? Since there's literally no reason to stay here, as I don't belong to any guild so I can't use what magic I do posses. Before I continue I guess I should tell you what magic I have, wouldn't want you to assume my magic. When I was born my parents discovered I had a genetic mutation that gave me interdimensional travel magic, as well as a ton of others. My favorite has to be either gem make magic, or voice modifier magic, both have helped when I still did things for the council. They often hired me to help out with dark guilds and robberies involving stolen jewelry, as my gem make magic often drew people to stealing it proved very useful as an attempt to get the jewelry back. Many of the magics I do know aren't even close to being mastered, the only one I can say I've been working on is the interdimensional travel magic.

Which brings me to the point of where I'm going, it simply isn't out of town, it's literally out of this world. I've been testing out the interdimensional magic lately, and I figured out to open up a portal for five minutes, it would take up easily three fourths of my magic at max. At the moment I'm taking the chance to grab everything I need for the world, that hopefully isn't too different from this one. Knowing my luck its probably gonna be completely different.

I was brought out of my thoughts when someone knocked at my door. I opened the door casually, only to slam it shut when I saw who it was. "Seriously? I don't even say anything and you still slam the door." A male voice said with a deadpan. "Bug off Gildarts! Didn't I tell you to not come to my house?!" I yelled annoyed with his presence. I opened the door to see _what_ he was doing, I widened my eyes comically at the sight before me.

The great and powerful Gildarts in his _erm_ , pink glory? "Why are you pink?" I asked barely containing my laughter. "Let's just say _never_ go to a place called "Rainbow Falls", it's _not_ worth the view." He pouted blushing in embarrassment. "Hmm, what an unfortunate blow to your ego, oh your great pinkness." I patted his head in mock pity. "Heck, that's something I can't even fix." I gasped. "Can you at least reverse the pink?" He begged. "Hmm, eenie meenie miny, maybe." I grinned. He dropped his head in exasperation, "What do you want? Money, maybe a place in a certain guild?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I groaned, and bopped him on his head, "It's basically a pig pen in there with all those fights." "But that's the best part!" He laughed until I bopped him again. "Gildarts, you know they wouldn't accept me because of _that_ magic, they'll just reject me like the others." I sighed frowning. "Well if they accepted _me_ , they can accept you." He laughed. "I mean they don't even get that mad when I bust through the wall!" "Sure, maybe because you leave before they can." I deadpanned.

I picked up my bag and pulled out a few bottles. "Uh... what are those?" He asked. "You said you wanted me to reverse the pink right?" "Yes" I grinned and threw the potions at him, and an explosion of color covered him. It didn't _exactly_ work as well he was blue now, "Oh come on! Well at least it's better than pink." He grimaced. "You look like a blueberry." I laughed. He looked at me with a playful glare "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" "Heck no!" I kicked him. "Now get out before I call your master on you saying you destroyed my house." I pushed him out the door. "But I'm blue!" I slammed the door, "And I don't care!" I yelled back.

I sighed and slumped to the floor, "Fairytail would never accept a monster, an alien." I got up and looked at my hands. "I don't even accept myself." I clenched my fists. I looked at the half empty bookcase, _'I just hope this is what I'm meant to do'._

* * *

Two days later

Today's the day, my last day on this world. I took in the beauty of the lush forest, it literally glowed in magic as I walked towards the center. I shifted my backpack as my shoulder started to hurt from the amount of books, and soon enough I reached the center. Ignoring the sudden nausea, I opened my hand drawing in the magic of the forest. Raising my arms, I felt the magic of the forest flowing into me, encouraging me on. With a deep breath I started the chant.

"Exaudi orationem meam O antiqui, ut infirmus timet hominem evadere. Sit rursus in sæculum. Vix enim est hic. Exaudi orationem meam O antiqui."

"Expergiscere caelos priores omnes! Audiant potestate mea! Veniant mihi donare virtutem, quia non habent amplius. Et domare mala contra eos, et sistit se ante me! O magnum, qui ... ANIMA MEA!"

I opened my eyes, revealing pure magic in their place. _"Patentibus portis libertatis!"_

Suddenly the Earth shook powerfully, as a rift slowly began to open. I steadied myself and went over to it, and pulled it open, making it shake even more. I gasped quietly but shook my head, and jumped into the rift.

* * *

Elsewhere

"Sir! The unknown magic is spiking, levels are rising continuously in one area, we are also seeing a bit of death magic!" A tall burly man with black hair and grey eyes glanced over at the man. "Zeref?" "No sir, the death magic is too low for Zeref." The man closed his eyes, "Where is the magic focused at?" "Magnolia-" He was cut off as the ground started shaking, "What the!" The taller man widened his eyes, the screen showed that Magnolia was pulsing wildly with magic. The forest wasn't just glowing it was completely blue, waves of magic were shooting out. The shaking grew so powerful that the computer blew up from the energy waves. For several minutes the Earth shook, until it stopped completely.

* * *

Magnolia-Gildarts POV

For once I decided to stay for than a minute, I took a drink of my beer, promptly putting it down as two chairs flew my way. I flicked them boredly watching them explode on contact with my finger. As I reached for my beer, I widened my eyes. Something big was coming. Seconds later wave of pure blue magic swept over us, it seemed to only affect people with magic. The wave felt like a pushing force. Then the whole city started shaking, we heard thunder above us. I managed to stumble over to the window to notice that it was coming from a forest, two bright blue pillars were circling the forest. I fell as the quakes started getting stronger, and to my surprise another pillar had formed. The other guild members were going to safety, I noticed Master Makarov beside me, as we were the only two able to stand as the fourth pillar formed. I planted my feet in the ground, by the time the fourth formed, we ready. But not ready enough. The fourth wave felt like the whole Earth itself was shaking, the waves became nearly painful, we noticed the pillars were spinning even faster, and merged together to make one large pillar. It was beautiful despite the fact that it destroyed the city. It soon turned gold and right then the waves of magic and the shaking stopped. I got up and went outside, I was right, the whole city was gone. The people survived, not the buildings however. The gold pillar soon split into ten smaller ones around the city forming a circle.

Runes lit up the whole city, as the pillars formed a dome around us. The dome glowed in magic as a clock appeared in the center of the city. Master was right behind me as the other guild members flowed out. We all looked at the clock, as it too started glowing in runes. A female was sad by the sounds of it, she murmured sorry to us.

"Figere quid fractum, antequam mitteret pridem deseruit, sed hanc meminerint. Ut fiat, et non relinquent in magna naufragia. O dea figam studia commodo tempus. Ambo te ignosce me. Est mea culpa accidit, ut me amplius non placet tantum assident damnum facientibus. Et quod non plus quam me, obsecro ut venias ad me et dimitte senes."

Master widened his eyes, I looked at him curiously. "What is she saying?" Heh, didn't know if he knew either but it's worth a try. "She said, 'Fix what has been broken, send time back before I left, but let them remember this. I may be gone, but I will not leave a great city in wrecks. Oh goddess of time please fix my doings. Please forgive me. It's my fault this happened, they will not see me ever again, but please fix the damage of the travel. It did more damage than I meant, please let them forgive me oh ancients.'" I blinked, how did he get all that?

"Incipe tempus eventus, nomine gentem!" She shouted. "She said, 'Start plan, Code name revival.'" Master said. "Revival?" The clock started going backwards and the buildings all started fixing themselves, we watched in awe at the sight. Who was this person? The people all started thanking her tearfully.

"Gratias tibi. Placueris populo utinam feci ius hinc iudicare. Si non possum reverti, sed infirmus sum, ego omnia ad perniciem et figere. Utinam potero ad te, et rursus confiteor tibi me remittitur. Fortitudo mea, quae agebatur, ut interficiat me excurrere antequam omnino fluxus. Vale."

The pillars soon disappeared, leaving everyone wondering who the mysterious woman was. Was she a deity? A powerful mage? All the people there never forgot this event, just as the woman hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes that morning hoping to see the sun, but as always it was somewhere else. I sighed then decided I should go down to Starbucks, after all I was meeting my friend there. I hummed while looking through my closet, "This should do", I then walked out of my room only to hear glass breaking.

At first I thought I should wake my mother up, but then I remembered she's probably high as heck. Heh, last time I woke her up from one of her hangovers I pretty much became target practice, I mused silently. A short while after my shower, I checked myself out. "Dang I look good!" I was wearing my favorite blouse, black jeans, and boots. "Something's missing though... YES my leather jacket."I brushed out my long auburn locks, whilst curling out the other half of my hair. Don't ask how I ever learned to multitask that well. Afterward I proceeded to leave as quietly as possible, before I left I heard my mom yelling. I poked my head back in, "Yes?" my mother's eyes scanned over me before she spoke,"Tch, don't bother coming home you little slut." I widened my eyes.

That was the last straw, I gritted my teeth and mumbled a swear. "Fine! You know what I don't need you!" "Hah, yeah right, you're nothing without me!" She reached for the closest object and threw it at me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I looked down only to see jagged bloody piece glass lodged in my chest, I stared at her in shock, not noticing the small rift under me.

"My mother then called 911 in a panic, "My daughter...glass...accident." Was all I heard by the time I began to feel the strong pull of sleep, before I closed my eyes I could make out the evil grin on my mother's face.

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of floating odd enough, I looked around and I concluded by the lack of light I was probably dead. _So this is the afterlife.. This sucks, well least I don't have to live with the old hag anymore._ I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _Ok so I can only think in this place. I wonder why my mother seemed so scared when she called 911._ I moved my body into a thinking position and for what felt like years, I tried to come up for a reason for my mother killing me,but I couldn't come up with any until I thought of my mother's relationship. _The life insurance!_ The only man I called a father was a rich man who mom dated, until she noticed he payed more attention to me. Yeah he cared a lot about me, I think he lost his own daughter. Anyway. My father before he left he put over a million dollars on me in case I died, my mother wasn't as bad back then, so he never thought she would do such a thing. The large amount of money was for when I was older and had kids, so I didn't die and leave them with one parent and tons of bills, _like my real father_. _She killed me for the money, why would she do that!?_ I then had a an idea why, she had been going to bars for the past 5 years, and in that small time frame she had somehow managed to put herself in well over half a million grand. I smacked my forehead, then scowled. If I ever see her again, I will make sure she goes to the deepest depths of hell!

* * *

Yeah I'm pretty sure I've been in here for well over a few months but then again how do I know? Well anyway I began my day, or whatever it is here, by doing a mini game of rock, paper, scissors with myself, I still don't know how paper beats rock. I mean that shouldn't even be possible, rocks are paper weights! For some odd reason, the darkness began to fade and light was coming. With new found curiosity opened my eyes..

* * *

 _Experiment 637 is waking up! I repeat 637 is waking up!"_ I heard shuffling coming what seemed like my direction, suddenly I was blinded by the sudden light,

 _"Nice job you blinded her."_ One of the many voices seemed to have a rather sarcastic tone, to what I think was feminine.

 _"Hmm, she seems to be alert, but we are going to have to run more tests."_

 _"Why? She looks fine to me, ya know if you ignore that big red bump."_ A big red bump!? I opened my eyes fully, only to see a girl laughing, _woke up for nothing._

"Hah I win I woke her up~ I woke her up~." " Only cause you nearly screamed for like five minutes."

"Aww don't cry just cause I won." I sweat dropped at the two,how could they be arguing at a time like this? The younger looking girl stuck her tongue out and gave a "give it to me" gesture.

"Kay, gimme the money already."

"I don't have it on me." "Gasp, you lied to me,how could you, your own sister!" I decided if I wanted answers I'm gonna have to butt in.

"Hello?" Nothing "Hello!?" Still nothing. Fine they wanna play it that way? _"HELLO!?"_ This got their attention alright, as they both fell over with a shriek. "Heh, y-yea?" the younger one replied in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck as both got up.

"Where am I?" "Who are you two? "Wait...HOW AM I ALIVE?"

"Not too sure on how you're alive, my best guess is you were in limbo and a deity saved you and dropped you off outside."

"You landed in Earthland." The older one continued.

"Oh and I'm Fable, while the giggling fool is Naomi."

"Earthland? Is that any close to Seattle?" They both gave me an odd look then Naomi bursted out laughing again.

"You mean..you didn't know you fell through a portal? But we were sure you opened it." Fable gaped, then started muttering something about "interdimensional rifts". Naomi suddenly jumped up,"I get it! Hey sis you remember the whole Edolas portals that popped up?"

"Well yea, but Jellal said he has it under control."

"But what if the king is starting to hunt out different dimensions, taking samples as he goes?"

"Well, that man has always been a magic hungry pig."

Fable turned to me, "Have you ever heard of random light coming out of the skies?"

I thought this over then said, "Well, really only in movies or books."

She frowned, "Naomi I need you to search something up about the possible rifts."

"Why me? Why not Lyn?" She wined. Fable pointed towards the door,"Fine I'll go, don't get your glasses in a twist." And with that she was gone.

"What's this all about?" I asked her.

"Well it's kinda a long story..."

"I got time."

"Hmm I'll tell ya the basics of this planet later, for now I'll say that Edolas is the parallel dimension to this dimension."

"So that means Naomi would most likely act all serious and grumpy?"

"Pretty much, though there she has a distinct liking for black, here she normally wears neon colors." _Wait, if this is another dimension how does she know all this?_

 _"_ My sister and I are part of a team that travels from this dimension to others, we also try to figure out how rifts open and what the consequences are." _Wow, wait how did she know what I was thinking?_

"Perhaps it's because I can listen to others thoughts." I just gaped for a second there, _She can read my mind? Kay that's creepy._

"Eh I think it's rather helpful in interrogations, but yeah it can get weird." Right as I was about to respond, Naomi walked in looking rather annoyed, "Sis I just looked everywhere, but all the sources just related to odd fanfictions."

"I'm having someone continue looking, but I'm thinking that the rifts are originating from somewhere else." I took this time to study their appearances, Fable had pale blond hair with stormy grey eyes and she wore glasses. Naomi on the other hand, had pink hair with bright grey eyes, I don't know how these two are even sisters! They both were wearing lab coats, but for Naomi I could see that she was wearing a neon pink shirt underneath.

"Hmm maybe we should let Nessa out." _Ok, Fable really needs to quit reading my mind, it's annoying!_

"Sorry you never told us your name, so we had to find out ourselves."

"Naomi go over to the panel and let her out." Naomi stuck her tongue out but did it anyway. I heard beeping in whatever I was in, then as if being pushed I fell forward. I closed my eyes expecting the fall, but instead I landed on a plush pillow.

I blinked at the two girls owlishly, "Heh throw pillow, thanks." I said.

"We're gonna send you to Fairy Tail, if that rift opened by you, and you don't realize it, a man will be able to help you control them."

"You gained some magic when you fell into this dimension, so we don't know what that is, but we're hoping the guild master might be able to help you." Fable explained.

"There's the possibility however that you had it before you were brought here." She added.

"But how will I get there?" I questioned.

"Oh that's simple I'll just teleport you there!" Naomi chirped.

I gaped at her _"You can teleport people?!"_

"Well duh. Didn't Fable tell you?" I shook my head, "Did she even tell you about magic?" I shrugged, "I picked it up in one of your conversations." I laughed mentally, as it was more arguing than actual talking.

"Hah and I thought I was bad at remembering things!" Naomi joked.

Fable narrowed her eyes, "Just get her the stuff, and hurry up!" Naomi did something akin to a salute/bow.

"We're giving you supplies to last for at the very most two months, as we're hoping that you would be part of the guild by then." She stated, then paused for a second. "You will have plenty of money for needs and wants."

At this time Naomi walked back in with a purse and a change of clothes.

"One of the magics we know you have is the requip and Naomi will give you the information about how to open the pocket dimensions." Fable said.

By the end of said crash course, I was lying flat on my back panting, "Did ya have to do it all at once?" I tiredly asked. Naomi of course smiled with a salute and a nod. Fable chuckled lightly at the sight, "Now remember Nessa practice the requip magic once you get to Fairy Tail and over time it'll become easier and faster." Fable smiled.

"Naomi prepare to begin the teleportation, we need to make sure you get there before nightfall, because that's when most of the monsters are out." Fable paused to look down at her wrist. "It's about midday at the moment and if you take the right directions, you could be there in under five hours." She said.

"Kay sis, tell Nessa to come over here!" I heard Naomi yell. I walked across the room to see Naomi covered in an interesting cloak that looked like golden waves were washing over her.

Her eyes were closed in concentration and her lips were locked in a frown.

"I think I can get ya to a forest three hours away, five at most." Naomi said in a strained voice. Golden sparks started to emit from her hands and a bubble formed around me. I felt as if I was being lifted up, in an instant Naomi opened her eyes and from what I could tell they were pure gold. I heard her mutter something, while I didn't make out most of it, I could manage to make out the word, "egnahc".

I heard a high pitched ringing sound in my ears and I noticed that Naomi started to ripple, kind of like when a rock hits water. I looked up only to see the sky above me, my eyes darted around until I noticed I was _very_ high above the ground.

"Oh crap, Naomi never told me I was gonna go _this_ high!" I panicked. Suddenly I felt like I was falling, I closed my eyes in fright at the thought of my impending doom

* * *

It was a rather warm day in Magnolia and one certain Mage was walking down the street. The girl had red hair and chocolate brown eyes. This was Erza "Titania" Scarlet. People parted for her to keep walking, as most of them knew about her fairly well and did _not_ want to anger her. She was carrying a large club that greatly outsized herself and looked like it was made for an ogre. As she was walking, she noticed something like a comet, only difference was that there was a red shield-like thing that surrounded it. She took notice that it approaching fast and that it wasn't gonna hit Magnolia but some other place. She looked in awe at it and thought she might go check it out.

 _*Cue cake shop appearance*_

Her eyes gained an excited look, and made a mad dash towards it. Once again everyone parted for her, as they feared her wrath if she was blocked from her cake. She looked at the "comet" one last time, and decided that someone else will probably check it out. She felt she was going to regret it later, somehow.

* * *

A man with orange hair looked up in time to see a beautiful red comet. He stared at it as it continued its descent. "Wonder where that thing's landing." He murmured. "And why does it look so familiar?"

After what seemed like ages, his eyes widened. That _magic_ , why does it have it? That magic is too rare to simply be sitting on a rock! He looked at his hand, if that magic is the destructive as he thought, it could be catastrophic!

He ran after it, not knowing he pretty much just knocked down fifty trees while doing so. The comet crashed with magic shooting everywhere, the death magic was in a small amount as only a circle of grass was effected. The red magic appeared to be a rune shield that was highly reinforced, heck it looked like it could take a hit or two from the man's magic, and that was saying something. As the smoke cleared, he saw a girl laying in the crater. She looked to be sixteen or seventeen, she had long bright orange hair, and pale skin. Her leather jacket had cuts everywhere and a very large one over her heart. She had slight bruises on her head, arms, legs and neck. Her pants were ripped, and her boots were covered in scratches.

He ducked under the bush as he heard her groan. She held her head and looked around, "Ugh, Naomi did you have to drop me down so violently?" She muttered angrily. Her neon purple eyes were surveying everything curiously. "Then again where the heck did you even drop me?" She grabbed her purse, that for some reason was unharmed, and steadily stood up. "Well I look like crap, thanks _Naomi_." She looked at herself, checking how damaged everything was. "Heh, so the old witch did nail me in the heart." She laughed. The man had to hide his shocked face. How could A. Someone hit her there. B. Shouldn't she be dead?! She started walking down a very lush path, he followed her, despite the old saying "curiosity killed the cat". He was about ready to leave when he heard her laugh. "Ah, I can see the old hags reaction, "But officers! My daughter was right here! She was stabbed in the heart!" The girl said in a dramatic tone, that she only made sound more silly by saying it in falsetto. "Ma'am, the fact that there is Vodka _everywhere_ says something else. Either your high or your a drug dealer." She said gruffly, trying to imitate a guy. "But sir! Look there's blood right there! It's hers!" "Put her under arrest, she can't even stand straight she's so high." She laughed at herself. "I'm insane, I'm talking to myself."

To the man what he saw after that was beyond surprising. He noticed during her monologue, that she was causing the ground under her to crack slightly. Could she have earth magic of some sort? At the moment it was looking a little like that Jura guy's magic. There was the passing thought that she could have his magic, as she was unintentionally cracking the ground due to her emotions. After he picked up his jaw, he planned on not following her anymore after she reached that village. But why would her mother lose her if she was killed? There's gotta be more to the story. After a while she started talking again, "Ugh, I have a headache just thinking about today." She groaned. "Let's see here, first my mom kills me to get tons of money left by the only man I can call a father. Second, I get saved from death by a deity. Third, I meet twins that are as opposite as night and day. Finally the crazy one launches me up to the clouds, then I free fall easily nine hundred feet, only to find out I was being protected." She summarized. "Yeah... I'm going to the mental facility."

For the second time today the man's jaw was on the forest floor, well he got the information that he needed. Either she really is crazy, or he misheard, the small chance that she did go through all that, was well a small chance. He left the girl only to see the destruction he caused, a good quarter of the forest's trees were either in half or were uprooted. He sweat dropped at the sight, and walked away trying to act like that wasn't him who did it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. I looked around at my surroundings to find out I was in a forest, I got up and went south towards what I hoped was a town.

After what seemed like hours and many caves, I found a small village called Veran. The town was very poor but, they treated each other with kindness I've never seen before. As I walked through the town, people smiled at me,it was very odd as Seattle had treated me like crap. I walked up to an old lady who was selling keys, she explained to me that they were celestial keys. "How much for all of them?" I inquired. "I'll sell all the silver keys here for a thousand jewels, and the gold ones for three thousand." She explained. I looked in my pocket to find out that Naomi had put well over 3 million jewels, I grabbed 5,000 jewels and gave it to her. "Keep the change. You need it." I said. She started tearing up, and she got out of her booth to hug me, she thanked me profusely. In total I got ten keys, three gold keys and seven silver. I asked why they were so cheap and she replied with a shrug, saying she never met anyone that could ever use them. They were with her for so long she just wanted them gone.

I left the booth and wandered through the town a little more, till I noticed a guy selling jewelry. "Hi, do you possibly have anything that can hold pendants?" He pointed towards a specific area in his booth,"Silver necklaces are 200,gold are 500." I looked over all of them, till I noticed a very long, intricate necklace. It had both gold and silver in a pattern similar to a candy cane. I showed the guy this and he said he would sell it to me for 290, as he was trying to get rid of it. It took a second to get it around my neck, then I hung the three gold keys on the necklace. I gave the man the money and thanked him.

It was still late morning, so I asked a person in what direction Fairy Tail was. She said it would take about a three hour walk, if I was fast. I thanked her and left to go get some food, then I would leave.

* * *

I walked through the forest on the way to Fairy Tail, I kept hearing rustling behind me. I chose to ignore the sound, but the sound decided it didn't like that. As I was being mauled by it, I started to yell for help, I looked at the creature and noticed I was being attacked by a white gorilla of some sort. _Great I die once by a crazy lady , now I'm gonna die by a white monkey!_ I mentally shouted. Just as I thought that, the monkey raised his fist towards my face. In terror I braced myself for the blow.

Instead of dying, I heard someone shout something, " _Ice make- HAMMER!"_ I opened my eyes in time to see the monkey smacked away by a half naked guy. Another person shouted, "Hah! I could've taken that Vulcan out one punch!" The half naked man turned around "Sure, whatever you say Fire Breath." He remarked. "EH?! What did you say!?"A pink haired man shouted. I heard a "There they go again." and "Aye! That's Natsu and Gray for ya!" Both men now had ice and fire auras, respectively. I turned around and saw a blonde with a chest so big it had to be plastic surgery, and a blue cat with wings. _Wait.. A BLUE CAT WITH WINGS!?_

"Um" I paused "What's going on here?" I pointed towards the clashing men. When the blue cat opened its mouth I expected a meow, "Aye! Don't worry that's normal for them!" I stared flabbergasted at the flying cat.. thing. "What do I have something on my face? OOH I hope it's fish!" The cat gushed at the word fish, but then again it _was_ a cat of some sort. I lifted up a shaky finger at the cat, "D-did that cat j-just talk?" I gaped. The blonde girl glared at the cat with a look that said 'Ya did it again'.

When the cat opened its mouth again, the girl grabbed the cat and told him to break up the little "battle" behind me. When the cat shook his head, she gave him a death glare that promised pain, "A-a-aye Lucy." He saluted fearfully then flew off. "That's gotta be the tenth one he's freaked out today alone." She groaned in frustration. She put on smile, "Hmm, so anyway you ok? It's not often we see Vulcans out here, it's mostly peaceful this time of year." She frowned. She looked at me again only to glue her eyes to my neck. "How is it that you have three gold keys? Those are so rare to find!" She gaped. "Well" I paused. "I got them and seven others a town or two back." I said thoughtfully. "Whoa" she gasped "That must have cost you a fortune! How much did you pay for all of them?" "Five-" "Million!?" "Um no five-" "Hundred thousand!?" I groaned "No I payed only five thousand!"

As if time stopped she froze, "F-f-five t-thousand?" She sputtered. "Yep!" "How?" "Well the lady asked originally for three thousand, but I told her to keep the change cause she needed it." I continued. "She also said she had been trying to sell them but no one ever knew what they were." Lucy blinked, then her jaw dropped, "Does this mean you're a Celestial Key user like me?"

"Umm... not sure exactly, I just bought them because they looked handmade." I answered slowly. The girl sighed, "Well ya got a good deal on them, I couldn't even get Plue for anything but nineteen thousand." I was tempted to ask who or what that was, but figured it would probably be a waste of time. Lucy shook her head, "So anyway, what are you doing out here?" I blinked, "I'm heading to Magnolia and I was told this way was only a three hour walk." Lucy hummed, "Hmm, well the boys and I are returning from a job, we're heading there to turn it in." She paused. "We usually have Erza with us, but she's currently handling a demon infestation." she laughed as if this "Erza" did this on a daily basis. I turned pale at the thought of what kinda monster Erza is, to take down a horde of demons. Lucy noticed this and waved her hand in front of me.

"Heh, sorry blanked out for a moment." I said still a bit horrified at what Erza could be. Lucy looked at me curiously then shrugged, she put her hands around her mouth and shouted that she was leaving. As if by magic both boys and cat appeared out of nowhere, saluting her, well the pink hair boy more than the naked one. "We gotta get back to the guild before nightfall, I don't feel like dealing with a drunk guild." She groaned at the thought. So there I was, walking to who knows where with a naked guy, a pinkie, and an odd cat, great way to start of my life here. _Hmm I wonder what information Naomi gave me exactly._ I wondered. _**"Heh I kinda forgot to tell ya, the info I gave you was only how to get to Fairy**_ _ **Tail."** _ A voice said. _Naomi!? What the hell are you doing in my mind!?_ ** _"I'm not in your mind_** _ **silly, I'm telepathic,** **didn't Fable tell ya that?"** __No._ ** _"Oh well, sooo how ya doing?"_** _I'm_ _traveling with a girl with breasts the size of bowling balls, a man who strips constantly, a pink_ _haired dummy, and a flying cat. How do think I'm doing!?_ ** _"Ooh, they sound familiar! I just_ _don't know where. Wait! Does the girl have blond hair, brown eyes?"_** _Uh yeah._ ** _"Wow! The_ _people you're traveling with, ARE in Fairy Tail!"_**

My eyes widened and I looked around to notice that they all a tattoo that I supposed resembled a fairy. _You now tell me this!?_ ** _"Well, I was_ _kinda busy earlier."_** She sounded embarrassed, what did she even do? _I don't even want to_ _know what you mean by that._ ** _"Hehehe, good cause even I don't want to remember that_ _horror."_** I laughed at this, and caused Lucy to glance at me curiously, I shrugged back and told her I thought of something. _Kay Naomi I gotta go, it seems me staring off into space has drawn unwanted attention._ ** _"WAIT! Lemme tell me you the names of them!" "The girl is Lucy, strippers Gray, Flame_ _Brain is Natsu, and the cat's name is Happy."_** She paused. **_"Oh and if ya see a girl with_ _armor and red hair that's Erza._**

 ** _"Good luck getting there, cause' I think there's more_ _monsters ahead of you guys."_** _How do you even know that?_ ** _"Meh, I'm also a sensor type,_** _ **well BYE!"** _ When I tuned back into the world, Lucy was babbling on about keys. "What's cool is that I've even met the Celestial Spirit King!" She jumped a little in excitement. I smiled when she looked at me, but in reality I was mentally preparing what could possibly be ahead of us.

About half an hour later, still nothing showed up, just when I had thought it was a hoax, a horde of vulcans appeared out of the bushes. With a great gust of air, both guys were suddenly in front of Lucy and I. "Tch more of these? You'd think they want to get punched." Gray looked highly bored, but his eyes spoke anything but laziness. Natsu grinned widely at the idea of more, he gained a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey snowball, whoever beats more of these Vulcans wins." He challenged. Gray smirked. "Your on Flame Brain." In a flash both men, were punching Vulcans. _"_ _ICE MAKE LANCE!_ Gray called out. Natsu laughed, "Seriously!?Hahaha, not even a minute in and you have to use magic!" "Heh, guess I just want to win faster."

Twenty minutes and a lot of Vulcans later, both men were still energetic, which shocked me to no end. "I WIN!" Natsu yelled, Gray gained his look of boredness back, but even he had a small smile. I heard a groan beside me and it seems Lucy was toppled by a vulcan. Natsu suddenly looked nervous at this fact. Lucy pushed the thing off of her and gave probably the deadliest death stare ever. "Natsu, Gray?" She asked sweetly. "Y-Y-Yes L-Lucy?" Both stuttered and hugged each other in fear. "Did you forget what I told you if we stayed out here till night?" _It's night time_ _already!?_ "U-U-Uh, y-you w-would tell E-Erza?" "Yep, and once she hears that the reason we're late because of a contest, What do you think she will do?" Both boys were visibly shaking, as Natsu started acting much like Happy. "J-Just p-please think this through a little more Lucy." Gray begged. "A-Aye!" Natsu followed his action. "Sorry boys, but I promised her that we would all be home before nightfall, so that we could discuss the missions." Lucy stated with a small smirk. Both boys turned pale, but got up anyway. "How long do we have till we get to your guild?" I asked.

"Hmm, because we kinda left the path when the Vulcans attacked, my best guess would be thirty minutes to hour left." She guessed. I tuned out and thought about this situation. _Heh, if I knew that when I woke up today that I would've been in another dimension, I would've gone back to bed._

* * *

When I saw the guild, I gaped, it was huge! I heard someone yell "DUCK!" I crouched down in time to notice a table flying over my head. I looked towards the now smashed doors, only to find a certain armor clad redhead. Erza looked like she was about to kill someone, Lucy whispered something about "cake" and "how we're doomed". I gulped, _Was that a one of a kind_ _cake or something?!_ The inside of the guild was rather spacious, it boasted an area fairly similar to a bar, a stage, and a whole second floor. The bar area looked like it had been hit by a twister, because they somehow managed to get a whole table on the second floor. The fiery redhead herself, was swinging a club around and she had gained a devilish look in her eyes.

"MY CAKE SHALL BE AVENGED!" She roared. A girl with white hair was trying to calm her down, "Erza, that cake can be replaced, but if the guild gets trashed too much you'll be in trouble." She paused. "And you can't say it was Natsu who destroyed the place again." She laughed.

This seemed to get Erza's attention. "Yeah but, it was my celebratory cake, I didn't sweep through thousands of demons just to have Elfman knock it down." She pouted. The girl gained a thoughtful look, then she grinned. "Hmm, if I make you a three tiered cake, you have to promise me you won't try to strangle Elfman." Erza gained stars in her eyes and nodded quickly.

"Kay, it should be safe to go in now." Lucy whispered.

"FINALLY! I'M HOME!" Natsu yelled, he shoved the doors open, only to get a face full of Erza's fist.

"Natsu you're late, AGAIN!" She yelled, Natsu shook like a leaf under her gaze despite his pulverized form. "Well we kinda ran into a horde of Vulcans and Gray challenged me, so it's his fault!"

"Yeah right!" Gray yelled, but soon shut up when he felt a devilish aura.

"So it was _you_?" She asked lowly.

"E-E-Eh n-n-no Erza." He gulped.

"Wow! An ice Mage shivering, that's a new one!" Someone called out. Natsu bursted out laughing at the stripper, but froze when Erza had glanced at him.

"Heh, guess I was wrong about thinking that it calmed down." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing that this is normal." I deadpanned.

"Yep, last week got so bad Erza actually threw the culprits out." She laughed.

"Wonder who they were." I murmured. Lucy heard me and laughed once more, only this time she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, last week Natsu ended up destroying half of a mansion and Erza was so pissed off, she actually drop kicked him all the way back here." She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, with a laugh.

"H-How?!" I gaped at her. "Is she bipolar or what?!"

"Maybe, I wouldn't know, but anyway, Gray was the other person, only he had missed a shot at Natsu and ended up hitting Erza's cake." Lucy said. _Dang this girl has an obsession with her_ _cakes,_ I thought.

We were about to continue talking, when we heard a distinct sound of a cup hitting a surface. I looked over and saw a rather short old man, who I guessed was in his early eighties. He was wearing a jester-like outfit of sorts with a matching hat. He was talking to the girl with white hair, and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Hmm, I didn't realize Master was back, I thought he had another day before he returned." Lucy said. _That's their master!?_ I thought astonishingly. I felt a hand a wrap around my wrist and realized Lucy was pulling me over to where the Master was.

"We should introduce you, wait, what's your name again?"

"Nessa Fairbanks." I replied. By then we were already in front of the bar.

"Master, I would like you too meet Nessa Fairbanks!" She pointed to me, and when he looked at me I waved shyly.

"We met her when she was about to be attacked by a perverted Vulcan." She paused.

"And she also has ten keys, three are gold!" Lucy squealed, _won't she ever get over that fact?_

"Hmm, what business do you have with Fairy Tail Nessa?" The master questioned me.

"I was sent here in hopes of attaining help with my magic." I replied.

"Who sent you here?"

"My mother, my magic was starting to become destructive and in fear she told me if I came back without it controlled, she would kill me." I lied. I knew that somebody was going to ask that, so I made up a story that well was half true. Lucy's eyes widened, as well as the masters, Lucy hugged me immediately afterwards, I felt bad about lying, but they _surely_ couldn't understand the real thing. Plus she already technically killed me once.

"Do you have any idea what your magic might be?" The master asked seriously.

I shook my head, "No, all I know is that my mother said that my magic was growing too strong and I was going to end up as being destructive as my _father_."

"What type of things happen when your magic loses control?"

I thought about it then realized something odd _did_ happen.

"When I was walking through the woods, I felt small quake-like movements all around me." I shook my head at the thought.

"Crazy, I know, but anyway every now and then I would feel a slight tugging sensation." I sighed, thinking that I had finally lost my mind.

"Hmm, it sounds almost like your magic was attracted to something, but at the same time it sounds like as if you were being summoned." He scratched his head in confusion.

"That sounds exactly like how Virgo describes each time she is summoned!" Lucy said astonished.

"Okay Nessa, I'm gonna try something that's gonna simulate what happened back in the forest." He pressed two fingers against my forehead.

Almost abruptly I felt the very same tremors, and the distinct pulling feeling, only it felt a hundred times stronger. I grabbed my head in pain, unknowingly I has started to shake, and before I could even blink, my lips were moving without my control. My mouth was forming words I didn't even know, I let out an inaudible scream.

I growled slightly at my actions, how could an old man make my body be possessed!? I felt my head shake in anger, and whatever had possessed me had shakingly tried to stand up. With a grunt I fell, I began to lose feeling in my body that traveled up in waves. I felt my eyes start to roll back, as I grunted for the final time.

* * *

I saw Nessa start to shake and I could see her mouth move, but I didn't hear anything, I saw her eyes roll back and I when I went to catch her I heard a gasp beside me.

"Lucy! We need to get her outside, If she stays in here it could be catastrophic. Her magic is losing control and if what she said is true she could easily do as much damage as Gildarts." He spoke seriously. I widened my eyes , _Gildart's magic is so destructive even though he can control it! Nessa can't, and she might not be the only one hurt if the magic grows too strong._ I nodded, I grabbed Virgo.

 _"Open gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!"_

Before she could even ask for punishment, I told her that Nessa's magic was losing control and she could easily destroy half of Magnolia.

"Hime I recognize this type of magic, if it is to be controlled I must take her to the king." She stated.

I widened my eyes, "Virgo she'll die if you take her there! What could her magic possibly be that is so strong that she needs to go in there?" I questioned.

"Hime, she's gonna die if I don't take her now."

I looked up at her, "Fine, just help her Virgo." I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Hai Hime." She picked up Nessa and disappeared in a flash of gold.

I bursted into tears, Nessa's fate was decided once she entered the Spirit realm. All the members that were fighting stopped, even Natsu paused. By now I was fully sobbing over Nessa's death, I heard Natsu ask what was wrong, but I just shook my head at him.

Nessa's gone... Why didn't I try to save her...

* * *

I couldn't believe it when I heard about Nessa's magic. At first I thought that Gildarts screwed up again and this kid happened to be his. Heck, she even had the red hair _and_ the destructive magic that Gildarts seemed to posses. _'I need to ask if she ever knew her father, if she never even knew the guy, if not there's a good chance that it's his.'_

I was about ready to ask her, when she froze. She fell to the ground like a puppet and started twitching, murmuring incoherent words.

 _This_ is when I knew we were in trouble.

"Lucy! We need to get her far away, she could easily do Gildarts level destruction." I yelled at her horrified look. For once I was glad that my children were fighting, because the last thing we need is everyone panicking.

Lucy nodded her head despite her fear. She grabbed one of her keys, which I had learned was Virgo.

 _"Open! Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!"_ She cried.

"Virgo, no time to explain! Nessa might make Gildarts size destruction at any moment!" She yelled, dramatically waving her arms.

By now I had put up a sound barrier, thank the Gods that they were invisible runes. I was brought back to earth, by Lucy's startled gasp.

"What do you mean you have to take her to the king!?"

"Hime, the magic can only be contained by King-sama." Virgo stated.

"B-But, she die instantaneously if she even steps foot in there!" She stuttered.

"She'll die right here if I don't take her."

"F-f-fine, just take her, she'll die more peacefully there." She looked down, a single tear fell as she looked away.

"Hai, Hime."

I gave the blonde a one-armed hug, so that she didn't think it was _something_ else. She looked at me in surprise, and instead of returning the hug, she went all out and pretty much bear-hugged me, smothering me in her assets. I literally had to smack myself so that I didn't face the wrath of a hormonally imbalanced, heartbroken blonde. _That_ itself is a bad combo.

I let the rune wall fall, and immediately her crying was released to the whole guild, stopping everyone as if frozen. Natsu blinked in confusion, he extinguished his flame immediately after, and in a dash of speed he was asking Lucy why she was crying. She shook her head and tried to put up a brave front, but this only made his frown deepen.

"Lucy..." He paused. "Whoever the person who did this to you, they better watch out." He cracked his knuckles and glanced at the door. "Cause' I'm coming for them."

"N-Natsu you can't! Nobody did this! I'm sad for something that nobody could have predicted!" She shouted in tears.

"Then what's wrong?"

"A friend died Natsu, didn't know her for long, but she's already affected me enough to call her my friend." She smiled sadly.

He looked astonished by the reason, and of course Natsu didn't seem to notice Nessa missing. He hugged her to her surprise as she sported a blush.


	4. Chapter 4

(Virgo's POV)

Within a second I felt myself transported to the Spirit Realm. I noticed a cloak with many seals covering Nessa. _The cloak must be protecting her from the air, but I need to hurry, I don't know how long it'll hold._ I turned towards where I knew the King resided, and broke into a run, _Don't worry Hime she will live._ The magic was growing, but thankfully the cloak seemed to be keeping the destructiveness down, but every now and then a tremor would quake under me.

Some of the other spirits looked at me in shock and tried to ask what I was doing, I looked at them with a glare and they all shrunk back fearfully. I never did like glaring at other spirits, I felt like it was unneeded, so whenever I glared it was truly a scary sight. I was pulled out of thought when I saw the celestial castle.

The castle was a beautiful blue with shining white celestial symbols. Frankly the thing in itself looked like a giant crystal sculpture(A.N Think of Elsa's castle from frozen.) There were two guards,which when they tried to stop me I pushed both of them out of the way. "King-sama, this girl is in dire need of help."

"Who is she and how did you get her here Virgo?"

* * *

(Lucy POV)

One week ago Nessa died, I never really understood why I acted like I did as I only knew her for a few hours. All I knew was that I had a connection with her and I let it get severed. I hadn't left the guild all this time, I'm both confused and saddened at Nessa's death. Another thing is that I haven't been able to summon Virgo at all, and Loke doesn't have clue why. At the moment I'm sitting at the bar, twiddling a small flower.

"Mira... I'll have another shake... the usual." I mumbled.

"Lucy you pretty much cleaned out our strawberry, think I can interest you in ice cream?" Mira inquired.

"Ok, do we have any strawberry in that?" She nodded. "Mmm, kay I'll have that." With that Mira walked away.

Nobody knew why I was acting like this, the few people who did try to find out, ended up unsuccessful, cue Natsu and Happy. They were the ones who brought me here and as bad as it feels, I can't help brush them off despite their sad faces. I looked at Virgo's key in sad wonder, as I mumbled a "Thank you" to Mira, I put some magic in the key doubting anything would happen. To my shock she appeared, "Hello Hime, King-sama sends his apology, he didn't mean for it to take this long." She bowed. "W-What about Nessa?" I stuttered. "Well... she is alive, but her magic is something we never really took into account." She explained slowly. I saw the Master coming over, probably to inspect the noise we were making. He blinked once. Twice. "Hmm, finally summoned her?" He said casually. "SERIOUSLY THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY?!" "Pretty much." He shrugged. His face quickly turned serious, "What of Nessa?" "King-sama wants to keep her secret to only us."

He started to walk towards the stairs, "We'll talk about this in my office." I looked at Virgo only to notice she was already up the stairs, I ran after her feeling stupid at how long I took.

* * *

I sat down in the chair worried, about what's wrong with Nessa. I saw Master cast a privacy spell on the office, then sat across from me. "Nessa's main magic is identical to the one called Gildarts, she also has a very dormant form of Death magic. King-sama confirmed that it will only manifest defensively, the chance that it will develop is highly unlikely." She said bluntly. "There is also a type of magic, we really don't have an idea about. It's a teleportation type, but it seems to be easily ten times stronger, meaning she could teleport at greater distances without using too much magic." She explained. She gained a thoughtful look, "She has abnormally large reserves, we don't have any idea who her mother could be, her father however we are 99% certain that is Gildarts." At this my jaw was literally off my face and somewhere on the floor, Gildarts has a kid!? "I thought Gildarts only got serious with one lady." I heard master mumble. She poofed away for a second and returned with a glowing Nessa. I blinked, "Why is she glowing?" "That's what protected her from the atmosphere of the spirit realm, it's toxic to living beings." Master furrowed his eyebrows, "I presume that's the death magic?" "Hai. It's an anomaly in its self considering that death magic kills the things around the user, Nessa herself is an anomaly." She stated.

I widened my eyes, "What do you mean?" Master answered me instead, "She means Nessa should be ash now by how much of the magic is surrounding her, but yet she's still alive." The glowing quit after awhile and Virgo gently set Nessa on the ground, "Hime, King-sama has told me to tell you, that you should keep an eye on her she's... special." She explained. I raised my eyebrow at that, Virgo caught my look, "King-sama noticed how conflicted her feelings were, sad yet angry, scared but happy, mostly confused. She's like a ball of uncontrolled emotions, meaning something traumatic happened rather recently." She said. I nodded slowly, she did seem to go into her own little world, perhaps she was reliving that experience. I heard a groan coming from the floor and noticed Nessa waking up, shocked for a minute before I remembered that she was Gildarts kid.

"Crap, feels like that time when I was punched by that demon. Stupid hag sent me to the hospital, broke couple ribs. Wish she would've choked on that stupid thing of vodka." She mumbled grabbing her chest remembering the ordeal. She looked around the room curiously, "Where am I?" "Your in my office." Master said. She sighed knowingly surprising all of us. "Then I guess you have more than few questions for me." "Yeah, but we didn't think you'd wake up this fast." Master said reluctantly. She nodded and sat against the wall, with her head resting on her knees. "Who sent you to the hospital?" "You heard that? Well my mom one night was drunk, her boyfriend dumped her making her furious. Instead of passing out like other drunks, she punched me in the ribs into a door, and gave me a broken arm, leg, two black eyes, and severe internal bleeding." She said. "The doctor said I was lucky to be alive and that it was a miracle." She added with a mumble. We all looked stunned at her, no kid should've lived from that. "How old were you?" She was silent, "I was twelve when this happened." "It was my first and worst injury that landed me in the hospital." Master looked mad at this, "There was more?" "36...36" She looked away eyes glazed over. "Why weren't you taken away?" "My mom knew how to make people believe her about _anything_ , well at least not the last one." She mumbled out the last part. "Last one?" "What I say next must not leave this room, only you can hear this, unless I choose to tell everyone." She said seriously. We nodded and she sighed, "This morning I died, stabbed in the heart with a shard of glass. The people who found me said I had crossed over dimensions in fear. They only assume I was saved by a deity, they told me to come to you people for my powers."

Silence. Everyone was too shocked by what she said to reply. After probably five minutes, "W-Well your definitely _his_ daughter, not sure who can pull off something that crazy and live to tell the tale." She looked at him surprised, "You know my father? Please tell me, I need to at least know his name." Her eyes glazed over at her words. Master sighed and rubbed his head, "I was going to tell you later, but it seems like now would be a better time." "Your father's name is Gildarts Clive, he's the strongest wizard in the guild, at the moment he's on a 100 year mission." He explained. She gasped, "Y-You mean my father wasn't some random idiot that paid that hag for pleasure?" She looked at her hands, "A-All those years I was called a mistake, that I wasn't meant to live. But if what your saying is true, that most likely means I was wanted." Tears started flowing, dripping quietly onto the floor.

We stayed quiet, I let a few tears out before swatting them away. How could her mother tell her that she wasn't ever wanted? I know my father was an arse and wanted me to marry some random snob, but he even cared albeit it was when I was younger. I walked over to her and comforted her, she looked at me with a silent thank you.

* * *

Nessa POV

I looked at Lucy with a smile thanking her, Makarov drew my attention, "So do you still want to join Fairytail Nessa?" I stood up and walked slowly over to him, putting my hand on his desk I smiled wider than I had in a long time. "Count me in. This place seems amazing." I closed my eyes letting the tears fall, "T-Thank you, for giving me a family." I said quietly. With a wave of his arm the runes fell, and he hopped off his chair, "Hmm, now lets go get that stamp, I left it with Mira." He chuckled lightly. I raised my eyebrow in question, "Heh, let's just say I won the bet." He stated vaguely. By now both me and Lucy were staring at him, Virgo had left a while ago.

As we descended down the stairs, I felt the gaze of many people staring at me. Ducking my head under, I stared at floor the whole time. Lucy caught my look, "Don't worry, they are just curious. After all you were gone for a whole week." She laughed quietly, making me smile. We made our way to the bar, where the white haired lady was. "Mira we need the stamp, Nessa over here is joining." He said grinning. To my surprise Mira came out in a neko costume, and she appeared to not like it. Lucy was as pale as a ghost, "Uh Mira..." She paused "Why? Just why?" Makarov laughed, "I told you I won the bet." Mira tossed the stamp over to him trying not to reveal herself too much. "Not nice Master. I already gave ya the money, but there's no reason for this." She said crossing her arms. "Oh believe me, there's a reason." He chuckled, blood seeping out of his nose. Lucy gained a tick mark and almost on cue both Mira and Lucy karate-chopped him yelling "PERVERT!" I winced, feeling the phantom pain myself. "Uh I think you knocked him out." I said in a deadpan. Mira walked over and picked up the stamp, "Now, where would you like it and in what color?" She said sweetly. I blinked, "Purple with a pink outline, oh and right here please." I pointed towards my breast. Mira pressed it on and afterwards the beautiful mark appeared. "Wow it's even prettier than I imagined." I smiled a little.

Master woke up suddenly, scaring me half to death, "GUYS! We have a new member!" With a flip he was on a non-destroyed table, gathering everyone's attention. "Please give a warm welcome to our newest member, Nessa!" Cheers went up in the air happy that another had joined. I blushed under all their gazes, but Lucy dragged me off to where the rest of her team was. I sat in a chair next to Lucy as she got both of the boys attention. "Ok guys, meet Nessa." "Hey, you look I know you?" Was about all of their responses. I did a faceplant into the table. How the heck am I supposed to explain this? I looked at Lucy with pleading eyes. She sighed, "Guys her story is a little... special. Kind of like my own, and she doesn't really feel comfortable with most people yet."

Erza nodded her head slowly, "I see, well I hope you will become more at home here." Natsu jumped up, "HECK YEAH! It's awesome here!" He punched an incoming table to pieces. Erza twitched and gained a tick mark, in a flash Natsu was on the floor with a VERY large bump. "What an idiot." Gray said mocking him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" "You heard me Venus." I blinked in confusion. "Venus is one of the ugliest planets under all of its clouds. It hides its ugliness under said clouds, kinda like make-up." Lucy explained. "How'd you know that?" "Eh you kinda learn about it when your a celestial spirit mage." She shrugged. "Eh makes sense now that I hear it." I looked back at the boys only to find them gone. I craned my head to look, only to receive a good bop to the nose. "Ouch you okay Nessa?" Lucy babbled. I laughed lightly, "Nothing I haven't experienced before." "But your bleeding maybe-" "I heal fast." She sighed, "I should probably just give up shouldn't I?" I nodded with a small smile. "Do you know where bandages are though?" "Yup, be right back."

I rubbed my forehead, "Ugh, still who the crap punched me? It didn't really hurt but I kinda still want to know who did it." I mused to myself. Lucy arrived with bandages, "Heh thanks, doesn't hurt really, not to sound masochistic, but I kinda like the pain." I said while wrapping my nose. "Eh, I put up with Virgo who always wants to be punished, so believe me its not that weird." I smiled. It was rather quiet, until Lucy gained a thoughtful look, "So what do you like to do?" I blinked, "I like to sing, but never went to see if i had any talent. I also like reading, in my spare time." "Really? You should meet Levy then, she is the ultimate bookworm." "Guessing you know her?" She nodded, "Yeah, she's helped me out a lot in these past few months." I adjusted the bandage so it was comfortable, "You said you sing right?" I nodded casually. "You should sing up on the stage, it doesn't have to be anything spectacular, but I'm sure everyone would enjoy it!" She exclaimed. My jaw dropped, "W-W-Well, I'm not sure-" "Oh come on! Maybe it would make you feel more at home." She smiled widely. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the stage gaining everyone's attention. "Guys! Nessa's gonna sing, be kind and if you aren't I'll personally deal with you." She cracked her knuckles. Everyone nodded quickly, and Lucy gave me the thumbs up, and I gulped.

You were the shadow to my life. I closed my eyes.

Did you feel us? I looked at Lucy with a small smile.

Another start I walked to the other part of the stage.

You fade away. I blew into my hand as if dust was there.

Afraid our aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alive

Where are you now

Where are you now

Where are you now

Was it all in my fantasy

Where are you now

Were you only imaginary?

Where are you now

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

Where are you now

Another dream

The monsters running wild inside of me. I held my heart tightly remembering., what had happened.

These shallow waters, never met

What i needed

I'm letting go

A deeper dive

Eternal silence of the sea  
I'm breathing  
Alive

Where are you now  
Where are you now

Under the bright  
But faded lights  
You set my heart on fire  
Where are you now  
Where are you now

I flashed a small smile.

Where are you now  
Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded. I put my hand over the mark, happier than before singing.

Everyone cheered, and I blushed at the few wolf whistles, Lucy ran up and grabbed me in a hug. "Are you sure you haven't had lessons?" She said teasing me. "Not really, I just sang a song I use to sing all the time." I shrugged, trying to not to blush from the praise. "Well your amazing!"


	5. Chapter 5

The party went crazy after my "performance", heck it even looked like one of those Skrillex parties. All we needed now was some rave lights and we'd be good. A girl who I'm pretty sure is named Cana, had this huge barrel of beer, and somehow was completely sober, which was insane in itself. She was placing bets on something, and many of the other members were getting in on it. "Kay people! In this corner we got Elfman!" A tan burly white headed man grinned in excitement "Heck YEA! Only a real man like me can win this!" He flexed his muscles, "In the other corner we have Gray!" Said person was butt naked and grinning like an idiot, "Tch your ones a ta talk bout being a man" He said in a drunken stupor. "Get ready! 3! 2! 1! GO!" Both men darted forward, Gray punched Elfman and blocked an incoming punch with the other hand. Elfman growled and transformed his arm, making Gray grin "Ya a weakling if your using magic already, guess I gotta use some now." He gathered up enough magic energy making a light blue aura surround his body. "ICE-MAKE HAMMER!" He summoned a huge ice hammer, smacking Elfman through the now open front door.

Cana hopped down from her place on a barrel "Gray wins!" She said poking the unconscious Elfman, who had two x marks for eyes, with a stick. A few people groaned in disappointment clearly showing that they had bet on Elfman. "GRAY-SAMA ALWAYS WINS!" A high shriek was heard from a blue haired woman. Gray walked over to me and I blushed from his lack of clothes. Sure I've seen naked men from when boyfriends would come over for the hag, but never one so well built and...well endowed. My face turned into a tomato at the thought as I tried desperately to shake the thought away. "You seen my pants Ness?" "U-Uh no, not lately." He raised his eyebrow "You feeling ok Ness? Ya a tomato." I rubbed my head laughing nervously, "Heh just peachy, don't worry about me, I'm not important!" I said waving his concern off. "Eh ya seem important to Lucy all right, she was pretty sad this week." He said in thought. I blinked, "She was?" "Ya, not even flame brain could get her attention. That's saying somethin cause he's moronic 'nough to at least make her laugh." He said surprising me. "Wow... I didn't know I was that important to anybody actually." I mumbled.

He smiled, "Ya important to all of us here, even though we just met ya." I blushed and looked away, "Thanks Gray, for that I needed it." "No prob. Well I'll see ya later, I gotta ask pinky if he has my pants." He grinned and ran over and punched Natsu in the nose, "WHAT THE HECK! WHY WOULD I HAVE YOUR PANTS ICE QUEEN?!" Natsu yelled punching Gray back. I sweatdropped at the scene, will those two ever quit?

I was tapped on my shoulder and turned only to find Lucy. "Oh whats up Lucy?" Lucy laughed lightly, "Nothing much really, thought more importantly, whats up between you and Gray?" She put on a sly grin. My face paled to ghost level, "Y-You saw that?" "Blushing and all." "W-Well e-erm he was looking for his pants so he asked me." I said twiddling my fingers nervously. "What about the rest?" Her grin was more fox-like now and her eyes gleamed with mischief. "He thought I was sick and I told him he didn't need to worry about me as I really wasn't important. He told me that I was important to the whole guild, despite me being new." I confessed sighing. "Well, he's right anybody here is like a family, meaning we're all important to one another even if we don't know it." She smiled happily at me. "Although, I feel like he was referring to himself somewhere in that story." I groaned at her, "Please don't tell me your gonna-" "Yes, definitely, absolutely! Even though he was drunk he paid more attention to you than Juvia!" She pointed to said woman who was drooling at the sight of Gray. "But we barely even know each other." "He cares for you I know it!" "Give me proof."

She smiled excitedly, "When the vulcans attacked us he was protecting you the whole time, he barely even moved from that spot. Plus did you see how he was talking to you? He was smiling all the way through, heck he was even blushing a bit when he turned his back from you." I stared flabbergasted at her. "How did you observe _all_ that?" "What can I say I have a knack for it." She walked over to where a small blue haired girl was, the girl was reading a book and somehow completely ignoring the noise around her. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a very dark presence and turned to find a _very_ angry Juvia.

 **"Why were you talking to Gray-sama?!"** She said lowly. I felt sweat fall down my face as I was pushed against a wall. "W-w-well he was looking for his pants, and he thought I was sick. I told him not to worry about me and that I was fine." She glared, "Juvia doesn't believe you, Gray-sama belongs to Juvia only!" She growled. "L-L-Listen he was just saying how that everybody here was important, because the guild is a family." I said quietly. "So Gray-sama said _everyone_ was important?" She said or growled I guess. "Yeah, ...wait why?" "That means you are Juvia's love rival, Juvia saw how you talked to Gray-sama!" She lunged towards me, on instinct I ducked. "Crap, this chick is crazy." I said breathlessly. "GRAY-SAMA IS MINE!" I jumped onto a table and threw a chair at her, Juvia let the chair phase through her while still charging me. "What the heck!?" I said shocked, that must be her magic. She jumped on me and I held my arms in front of me defensively. Right as she punched me, my body glowed and a net appeared around Juvia.

After the flash a million chibi Juvias were raining down, _(no pun intended)_ making everyone pause and stare at me with huge jaw drops. Gray gained a horrified look as all the chibi Juvias started to mob him, I would've laughed at the sight of Gray drowning in a pile of Juvias _(I'm so sorry for the puns)_ If I wasn't shocked by what happened. Lucy ran over to me shocked and very amused, "Wow... THAT WAS AWESOME!" She gaped. "T-This can be reverted right?" I said worried. The small blue-haired girl walked over to me, "Yeah, disassembly magic wears out eventually, the users can however manually revert the opponent if the wish." She said. "Eh? How did you know it was that magic?" "I knew right away from the chibi Juvias. Not many other magics can do this on such a large scale." She said happily. "Oh by the way I'm Levy, You must be Nessa." I shook her hand with a smile. She gained a thoughtful look, "You must be really strong to possess this magic, most people who do have this can't even exhibit this level of talent over the magic. In fact the only notable user of this magic, is Gildarts Clive who is S-class of this guild." She quoted the last part. "Wow you know a lot." I blinked. "Yeah I'm a bit of a bookworm." She said pushing a stray hair behind her ear, laughing.

I looked over to Gray and noticed Natsu was laughing like a complete and utter idiot at Gray, "BAHAHAHAHA! Your getting beaten by chibis!" He laughed loudly shooting fire out of his mouth while doing so. Suddenly all the Juvias glared at him "STOP LAUGHING AT GRAY-SAMA!" and in one swift moment they all dog piled Natsu. "CRAP! GUYS!" He yelled out as they all were attacking him at once. We all bursted out laughing at his situation, Natsu was getting pelted by so much water it looked as if a stream of water was attacking him. "Next time don't mess with Gray-sama." They all stuck their tongues out at him. "Yeah they're gonna change back in ten seconds." Levy noted. I raised my eyebrow at her. I nearly fell over when all the chibis formed back into normal Juvia. Gray breathed a sigh of relief at only one Juvia, "Thank the heavens." He sighed. "Gray-sama only belongs to Juvia and love rival will never come between Juvia and Gray-sama." She proclaimed. "Seriously? I thought you quit bothering Lucy bout that." He raised an eyebrow. "Juvia never did such a thing. Juvia now has two love rivals for Gray-sama's heart." She pointed at me. "Juvia she's been here for one night, your over reacting." Gray sighed. "Juvia saw her talking to you and wasting your time. She's trying to take you away from Juvia." She whined clinging onto his arm. He slipped out of her grip effortlessly, "Actually I was asking if she had any pants. I was also cheering her up, she seemed to be concerned about something, so I helped her out." He shrugged though he glanced at me. Juvia was quiet and oddly enough just slinked back into the shadows. "And she's stalking me again." He sighed.

I walked over to him, "How are you talking so clearly? I thought you were drunk." He grinned, "I was, but when I saw that many Juvias I sobered up." "Is that even possible?" "Well it happened, then again that many Juvias can quickly terrify and cure anyone." He gained a slightly terrified look that I mirrored, until it quickly faded away with light laughter. "Well I hope she didn't hurt you too much, she can get violent when she's drunk." I blushed a little, "Besides nearly getting strangled, nothing really happened." His eyes bugged out, "She tried to strangle you?" "Yeah but its not like it hasn't happened to me before." His eyes softened, "Let me guess, your background is kinda complicated." I sighed, "More like a lot complicated." I turned my head away. "Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm usually free to lend an ear." He smiled. I smiled back, "I'll consider it, thanks."

After he walked away, Lucy threw her arm around my shoulder, "What did I tell you? He totally likes you." I groaned, "You won't leave me alone on this will you?" "Nope!" She smiled happily. "By the way, where the heck am I gonna sleep?" Lucy paused for a second, "My house of course! You don't mind sleeping on the couch right?" "Not at all." I smiled.

* * *

Lucy walked holding on to who I believe is named Plue, "So you wanna do a job tomorrow? That way we can earn money for both my rent and money for when you want a house." I looked nervous at that, "Well I'm not sure, if I could be all that helpful." "Hmm. Do you know basic fighting?" I shrugged, "I really only picked it up over time from street fights." Lucy processed that thought, "Well we can take a job that involves more causal help." "What do you mean?" "Like being waitresses, or performers even." I rose an eyebrow, "There are jobs like that?" "Yep!" I smiled, "Then this could be actually fun."

We talked about houses in this area specifically, and I was overjoyed that an apartment next to Lucy's was for sale. I felt an unsettling feeling, "Lucy I may sound crazy, but I think someone is following us." I whispered. I pulled her into an alleyway, she quickly had Plue go back to the spirit world. I looked cautiously past the trash cans in front of us.

My feeling proved true when I saw a man all in black with various knifes, daggers, and potions. He had glowing yellow eyes which startled me at first, his hair from what I could tell was a deep purple with yellow streaks. He scanned the area, "Don't tell me I lost that chick, boss will gouge my eye out if I don't find her." He muttered angrily. He touched the ground, "Search." Lightning bolts appeared from the spot where he touched and they went straight to us, but somehow a red shield covered in runes formed around us. The lighting reacted by retreating back to the man quickly, "What the...?" He looked around confused, closing his eyes, "Huh, why would that magic be around here? I thought they said they had contained." He muttered. "Unless if that event that happened 17 years ago has anything do to with it." He said to himself before bursting out laughing, "Ha! Like that crap has anything to do with this, it's probably all the ethernano around here messing up the accuracy of the spell." He nodded at this explanation. Getting up he flashed away leaving lightning behind him.

I watched the lightning fade away and sighed. "He's gotta be hunting me down." I said quietly. Lucy was quiet, as she stared at me. "What?" I finally asked. "How would that man know your Gildarts child? We only learned of that earlier." "Which means that either someone was listening or someone in the Guild is leaking information." I said in realization. "I think its the former, as only Master, Virgo and I know about this. But we had a barrier up, made by Master himself." I gasped, "Just how strong is the person who leaked the information?" Lucy got up and helped me up, "He said something about an event that happened 17 years ago, maybe we should figure out what he meant."  
We walked back home cautiously hoping the man wasn't near us.

* * *

Next morning-

I stretched my arms waking up, yawning I noticed Lucy up already.  
She walked out with nothing but a towel covering her assets. "Hey, did you sleep good?" "Yeah, better than I have in a while actually." She was putting on a white hoodie with built in gloves, a pink skirt, white knee high tights and her brown boots. I requipped into my own outfit seeing as Lucy was getting ready. I was wearing a white tube top, a black hoodie like Lucy's only the hood had cat ears and the hoodie itself was a zip up. I had black shorts on that hugged me, and a pair of high lace up black boots. My hair was in a messy bun. Lucy put her belt on that had her keys, "Nice outfit, you planned on matching me?" She laughed. I shook my head smiling. "Hey think you can help me with a braid?" Lucy asked, I nodded happily. So that was our morning.


	6. Chapter 6

We entered the guild, laughing as a man in the background fell into the river due to a nosebleed. "That was the best plan ever!" She nearly fell over due to laughter. I grinned, "I didn't even lift my shirt up and he still freaked out! What a weakling!" I laughed. This time Lucy actually fell over...onto me. "Lucy, your kinda sitting on me." I deadpanned. She blushed and quickly got off of me, "S-Sorry." I got up and followed Lucy to the request board. My eyes scanned over them until they stopped at one. It read, 'Need help finding a gem! Wizards with high magic power would be preferred!' The price was an astonishing 500 thousand jewels for each wizard that helped. "Hey Lucy check this one out." I handed her the paper, and she seemed downright in awe. "Wow...that could easily pay my rent for like two months!" She said gaping. I laughed at her expression, her eyes were dinner plates and her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Mira put that we were doing the mission, and waved us off while laughing at Lucy's shocked face. We walked out the doors only for me to bump into Gray, who actually had clothes on today. "Whoa! Ness you okay?" He caught me before I fell, causing me to blush and Lucy to jump happily in the background. "Y-Yeah, thanks for catching me." My face turning more and more red as I said each word. "Well that's a relief, didn't want you to get hurt again after Fire Breath hit you in the nose." He smiled at me causing even my ears to turn red. "Y-Yeah were going to go find a gem for a man, so I'm glad too." I said smiling a little. He raised his eyebrow, then picked me up and held me like a bride, causing me to shriek in surprise. "Guess that means I'm coming too. You guys are gonna need extra people, cause gems don't just fall in front of you." He grinned. Lucy was cheering and abruptly stopped when Gray turned around. "The gem is in a cave in the forest directly outside of Magnolia." Gray looked at the paper and gained a look of realization, "I'm guessing that you took it because of the reward?" Gray joked, causing Lucy to stick her tongue out at him, "Its the only mission where I can actually get a ton of money, without a quarter of it going to property damage."

As I was being carried through the streets, I unconsciously snuggled up to him, and him being him of course he didn't seem to notice. I was drifting off before I was even realizing it, and noticed we weren't even close to being out of here, so I let sleep overcome me.

 _-Mindscape-_  
I saw two dark figures approaching me, I backed up against a wall trying to hide. "Ne, brother this girl seems to want our power but she's afraid to try." A female voice said. "Seems your right...perhaps if we turn on the lights she'll stop shaking." A male voice said reasoning to his sister. The sister groaned but snapped her finger anyway. I was in a room with a grand chandelier, and a black king sized bed. I saw the two people and noticed it was a younger male and a female with ominous horns. "You may be wondering who we are right?" I nodded.

"We are the twin demons Sai and Enya. Your mom sealed us into you as your protectors right after you were born. She lost a bit of her sanity doing so, causing her to be in her current state." Enya said. Sai nodded, "We originally inhabited her, but she gave us to you as your ultimate protection." I blinked in realization, "Are you the reason I survived that day?" Enya nodded looking at me with her piercing gaze, "We were awakened that day, we saved you at the very last second." Her nails sharpened and she ripped through a curtain revealing a beautiful tribal design on the wall. It glowed a deep red, white, neon purple and neon blue. "That is the seal. It is the greatest seal ever created, it is said to even seal up the king of the dragons. The seal however requires a sacrifice, one of your senses. It is said the seal was created to seal away Zeref during the time of war." She shook her head. "The man never sealed Zeref, the amount of magic needed for the sealing instantly killed him. Until your mother recreated the seal it was lost in history."

Sai lifted a smaller curtain and revealed a small black rose. "This rose contains the sanity your mother gave up. She gave it to you so we couldn't take control of you instantly. The rose contains all of your mothers memories before she lost the sanity." I walked over and he put it gently into my hands. I saw my mother as a teenager teleporting from the roof of a house to the ground. Next I saw a little girl running to an older woman with a purple crystal in her hand, she made the crystal move to her other hand with a flash. Finally I saw a younger version of my mom, drawing out the seal on a piece of paper labeled 'For Vanessa'. I nearly stumbled back as Sai caught me, "T-T-That was my mom?" He nodded gently, "She was our smartest, kindest, and most powerful tenant we have ever been sealed into."

"W-Why did she sacrifice her sanity for me?" I said shaking. "Because your mothers bloodline carries the feared magic. If it comes in contact with a human being, the human turns to ash. She didn't want you dying without having a chance to do the things she fled from. We control the magic, so she lost the ability to use the magic once we left her body." Enya stated looking at me with slight sadness. "Seconds after you were born she activated the seal, as the magic had already started attacking you." Red runes lit up the room, "The same magic has protected you from the beginning." I looked on as I saw a younger me getting thrown across the room and being caught by a red rune net. It flashed to me getting punched in the eye and a small red rune quickly covered it. I felt my eyes watering as I looked the many times the magic saved me.

The runes disappeared and Sai hugged me, "Those weird situations this whole time was us trying to contact you." The two demons started to disappear, "We will always be here with you." Sai said softly. "B-but how will I control this?" Enya smirked, "We'll help don't worry your little self." I reached to grab her and my hand just passed through her body.

I woke up and looked around, we were in the forest now and Lucy was studying the map, "Why is this so confusing?" She grumbled. "Lucy your holding it upside down." Gray said with a sweat-drop. She turned it right side up and blushed laughing at her mistake. "Oops.. I knew that haha." He rolled his eyes lazily at her, "Sure you did." I yawned causing Gray to look at me, "Decided to wake up sleeping beauty?" Blushing a little I nodded, "Yeah... Sorry for falling asleep like that." He shrugged, "To be honest I didn't notice till Lucy pointed it out." I sweat dropped at his answer. "Are we there yet?" He shook his head, "Almost, although Lucy was reading it upside down its not far off." Lucy huffed, "Hey not my fault the dumb thing was upside down." "Yes it is." Gray and I deadpanned simultaneously.

Around 15 minutes later we finally found the cave. "I assume you are the mages Fairy Tail sent?" We nodded and all showed our marks. "Okay all you have to do is touch the cave and it will absorb your magic and eventually force the jewel to surface." He demonstrated by channeling a very low amount of magic, the cave glowed in response. "You will be able to feel the gem surfacing, so someone will have to grab it." He walked away after that. "Okay I'll grab it cause you two have more magic." I looked at her strangely. "How would _I_ of all people have more magic?" She ignored me and walked over to the cave. I slid out of Gray's hold and put my hand on one of the cave's walls. To my surprise so much magic came out at once I literally was pushed by an invisible force. The cave glowed a neon blue and faded to a neon purple. My hand itself was clothed in a white aura and was shooting out powerful white magic. To my disbelief Gray and Lucy weren't even touching the cave. "I can see the gem Nessa! Just let me go get it!" Lucy shouted. I saw her grab it and it was a pure white color and felt familiar. She grabbed another one out of nowhere and this one was blue and felt like water. She nodded and I pulled off my hand making the light fade away.

"Since when was there two?" I asked looking at the familiar white one. "Actually you created one yourself since you poured so much magic into the cave." The man said carrying three large bags of money. "That's possible?" I asked. He nodded gently taking the blue one from Lucy and putting the white one in a bag. "When enough magic from one user is absorbed into the cave, a lacrima containing their magic is created. It's rare but this is the second time this has happened." He looked confused, "This specific lacrima contains more than just one magic however. And I've actually never seen that."

"You said it's happened once before, do you know who caused it to happen last time?" I asked. He nodded in thought, "Yeah, a man with either brown or orange hair decided to rest in there for the night. He instead created 2 lacrimas by just stepping in there. I kept them for safe keeping, that is until the council took them and sealed them somewhere. Glad the man only did that, because later on I heard in a couple towns over he literally kicked the top of a mountain off into the ocean on accident." We all paled, in my mind I could Enya laughing her head off at the event. "I also remember the man wearing a brown cloak, you could hear the vibrations from his steps even. I've never seen anything like it before, it was just.. impossible." I raised an eyebrow, "You could hear the vibrations? That is not scientifically possible, only a few creatures posses that ability." He shook is head, "I know what I heard, and it was the ground shuddering from his steps, as if he was 50 times larger."

We accepted the money, which he had ended up doubling for our quick work, and left for the guild. Halfway, Enya broke the silence, "You do know who the man the client was talking about right?" _Yea, It just doesn't make any sense, why is it only my father and I are able to make the cave react like that?_ "Not sure exactly, but you have huge magic reserves so that must mean your father has large ones as well." _Speaking of which, I wonder when I will be able to meet him._ "I have a feeling he will be at the guild soon. We must get back if we ever want to find out." _But how? I'm not fast enough to get there in less than a hour._ "I can make it so that you have my natural speed. I'm am the fastest demoness in the mortal realm. You will just have to trust me." Nodding reluctantly, I felt the dark energy go to my feet, in an instant it felt like I was weightless. When Enya told me to run, I did so and the whole forest disappeared as I sped by. I was determined to meet my father.

(Unknown)

"Snake why didn't bring the girl?" A female voice said angrily. The man shook in her presence, "Something interfered with my spell, I don't know what happened." She growled, "Snake she has enough power to power our plan, we can't let her escape! She is the only one alive that can bring Him back to life!" The man nodded, "She is with Fairy Tail now, we can't get her." The female laughed, "Then I will just have to pry her out of their hands myself. Snake go tell Bear to make me new armor!" He fled the scene. The woman clenched her scaly fist, "You won't be able to hide forever little demon."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gildarts POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I walked into the guild, as everyone stared at me it made me hard to believe I chose to come back early. Makarov greeted me with a confused look, "I know you finish missions early, but this is a little too early even for you." I gave him a serious look, "Let's just say something odd happened on the way to the mission." He raised an eyebrow then led me up to the office.

"What exactly was this "odd" thing?" He said after casting a silencing spell. I sighed deeply, "I was halfway to the mission area when I saw a meteorite crashing into a forest. The meteorite was clothed in a red rune shield, when it crashed it created a small circle of death magic. After the dust cleared, I saw a girl in her teens laying there. At first I thought she was dead until I noticed her breathing, if you saw her outfit it clearly showed she was in a battle of some sort as her whole outfit was damaged. She woke up completely unaware of her surroundings saying how 'Naomi where the heck did you even shoot me?'. She later was talking to herself how her mother had killed her for money and that she was saved by a deity, the whole time she was making dents in the ground." I shook my head knowing I sounded crazy.

Makarov laughed, "Actually I believe I know the girl." He blinked looking at the door. "And she seems to be speeding here at the moment. I wonder how she is going that fast?" He hopped off his chair leaving me to sit there in disbelief. "I'm sure you want to formally meet the girl you stalked Gildarts?" "Oi! I didn't stalk her! I just followed her and listened to her talk!" I shouted. Then seconds after that, I realized I was in fact stalking her. I followed Makarov down the stairs, just in time to see a girl cloaked in a red aura smash the doors. She was moving so fast, it looked kinda like she was disappearing every few seconds. Her eyes glowed a pure white and her feet were lit on fire by this odd deep red fire. Her eyes widened, then sped out once again. "Hmm, I believe she forgot a few people." A few seconds later she sped back in with a busty blonde and Gray who both looked equally bewildered. **"Sorry, I forgot to grab you the first time. It was kinda a new thing."** She said with a demonic tone to her voice. The blonde looked at her, "We dropped the bags when you got us." The girl nodded and in a flash disappeared. Gray shook his head in confusion, "When did Ness get so fast?" Said girl sped back in with three large bags, two swords and for some odd reason a whip. **"Lucy you forgot your whip, and a kind man gave these to me for helping him with something."** The blonde got up and jump attacked her, "Nessa! You just saved me a world of pain from Aquarius! She was gonna drown me if I lost something again!"

The girl laughed and flashed out of the blonde's hug, she startled the blonde by tickling her on the neck. "KYAAA!" The blond shrieked and punched at Nessa only to miss her and punch Gray, said male went flying into Natsu. The pinkette punched Gray into Elfman and soon escalated into a full on brawl. Nessa sped around jumping on the flying tables, she jumped on Gray causing him to falter and blush. In this opening, Natsu punched Gray knocking him into Erza. Nessa sped away laughing as both boys got punched through the floorboards, literally. As both boys only had their heads poking out of the floorboards, they were head-butting each other angrily. I sweat-dropped at the sight, this Nessa was very good at causing brawls it seems. Nessa landed on a table and the aura of power faded back into her body as she jumped off the table at normal speed. The busty blond bonked her hard on the head repeatedly, "You Baka! Look what you caused! Baka, I told you never to tickle me!" Nessa was ignoring the girl even though the hits were painful looking. "Lucy... That doesn't hurt, I dare you to punch me in the gut." She said boredly. Lucy gained a tick mark and punched the girl the gut, despite this the girl only skid back a few spaces and looked indifferent. "Seriously... it doesn't hurt. Anyway, I'm kinda bored so watch this." She walked over to where Erza was sitting, and seemed to be talking about something. Erza gained an angry look and stomped over to Natsu. "Natsu, Ness just told me that you were the one that engaged all those Vulcans. Since you lied to me, you will face punishment." She pulled Natsu up and stomped out of the guild with a very terrified Natsu.

Nessa walked back over, and I noticed her eyes were red and blue. She laughed at Natsu's face and kept mimicking it. She paused suddenly and grabbed her head, "Ehhh? Lucy how did we get here?" "Uhhh, you sped us here?" She blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? You know I can't control my magic one bit." She stood up slightly walking in a dizzy like state. "But you sped away then picked us up a second later." Nessa tilted her head only to get squished by a table. "Owwwwww. I just had a bruise heal there." She said, the table made it sound muffled. Lucy helped her get the table off of her, and Nessa had a shard of wood stabbed in her arm. "Oi Lucy... Can you get the bandages again? Maybe some tweezers and water. I don't need my arm dying cause of a nasty table." She drawled out looking at the large piece of wood. Master walked over to her causing her to look up at him in surprise, "Oh hi master! Don't worry about the splinter its no issue! After all Natsu kinda broke my nose a few days ago." She said laughing. Lucy came back with all the stuff, "You sure you don't need any help?" "Nahh! I did this when I had half of a Vodka bottle stuck in my arm!" Lucy sweat-dropped, "I'm just gonna ask you this once. Did that "nice" man give you alcohol?" Nessa laughed at her, "Noooo! He only gave me a cup of some tasty thingy!" She pulled the wood out in one quick blow not even flinching, she proceeded to clean out the wound. "Oii Lucyyy! Did you know that my ma actually left me at a zoo once? I have always been good friends with big kitties since then!" She said drunkenly. Lucy face palmed. "Oh oh oh! There's the time she let me run around with that criminal gang! I learned how to steal at age five! What a handy tool ne?" Lucy by now had given up and was just sitting there nodding along.

"Ahhh Lucy did you know I once ended up in the hospital with two twisted ankles?! I had to use sticks to walk around! It was hard to since ma forced me to crawl up the stairs though. I usually fell down the stairs, but the nice people would help me get back up to try again!" She said wrapping her arm. I looked at Nessa with a concerned look, her mother really didn't care for her. Master being master, fixed the whole drunken situation. He needs to teach me that spell actually.

The girl looked around puzzled with her surroundings, "Please tell me what I have done this past hour." She said looking at Lucy. After an in depth explanation the girl nodded, closing her eyes she zoned out. What must have been hours was only minutes when she reopened her eyes. One eye was the purple the other was blue. One seemed to know me while the other was confused. She got up carefully as not to reopen the wound, all the while the blue eye never left me. As if time stopped she walked over to me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to another room.

As a silencing spell glowed different shades of blue Nessa's blue eye glowed. _"I assume you don't know who I am?"_ She said in an ethereal-like voice. Shaking my head in confusion, she sighed knowingly. _"How do I explain this then..."_ She said in exasperation. She was having trouble saying what she honestly wanted to and it seemed important. " _I'm your d-d-d-daughter, Gildarts. My mother knew you somehow I don't know considering these are different dimensions."_ She stuttered nervously. I stared at her for a good 30 seconds than it sank in. "Wait... WHICH ONE IS YOUR MOTHER?!" I freaked out cause well there were a few that could be it. _"She has blonde hair and purple eyes, I never knew her first name since she kinda threw me out but apparently she is one of the best female seal creators to ever live."_ My eyes widened, "She disappeared! She couldn't be your mother!" She shook her head, _"She had a rare type of magic only obtainable through a genetic mutation. She recreated an ancient seal, that was lost in history."_ I shook my head in disbelief, "It couldn't be her, she was too kind to do all the horrible things you have said she has done."

She nodded and her blue eye projected a video onto the wall, it showed a very pregnant Terra sitting there. _**"Gildarts as I am sure you are confused at the moment, I'm making this in order to explain that Vanessa is indeed your daughter. I fled Earthland as I had no reason to live here, that and... someone was after me. These people were called Ordo et summa daemonia. They were an ancient force of power, when I recreated that seal... I freed them into the world once again. They were after me for what I held inside me, twin demons that had the power to easily defeat Zeref if their human was in perfect harmony with them. I was this human, and this frightened them beyond belief, so they aimed to kill me at every chance I could. You should know they will be after Vanessa, as I am sealing them into her. My wrongdoings in the future will be due to the fact this spell damages the users brain incredibly, I apologize to you and Vanessa in advance as I know I won't be the same ever again. I am sure you remember the event that destroyed Magnolia, I caused it and I saved it. It will never be destroyed like that again, I have made sure of it. If I had know I was pregnant with Vanessa, I would have stayed and lived in Earthland as this Earth disgusts me greatly. I'm so sorry Gildarts for leaving...I just felt betrayed, and my brain took it to the extreme. I only hope you and Vanessa can get along, as she is probably confused just as much as you. But know this I have always loved you both, and it will not go away even when It looks like it has. Goodbye once again Gildarts."**_

The image faded leaving me stunned, Nessa's one purple eye was crying in shock. _"Now you know Gildarts, and she proved it herself. As I am one of the demons talking right now, I ask you to train her, she has your magic, your everything. She is just like you with her mother's face. Even if it means taking her with you, Terra instructed us to always protect her from harm, soon Nessa will be in harmony with us and she too will be hunted down. Please just watch her, she is a confused girl that teleported herself here."_ The blue eye faded away leaving both eyes purple, Nessa promptly fainted as I barely caught her in time. her eyes were filled with tears as she cried despite her being out. Terra's words rang in my mind, she would want me to take Nessa with me. Both her and the demon asked me to do it without fear in their voices. They are really determined to keep her safe.

Dang it now I'm the one who's confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Sooo... Since I didn't update this for a while you all get an extra long chapter. I apologize for time skips, and if Gildarts is OOC. I never know how to write him... Anyway~ Enjoy~

* * *

Dang it Terra must you make me think? I stared looking at the girl, they both want me to take her. But don't they both realize the kind of jobs I do? She wouldn't even survive the lower ones I handle! As if someone smacked me, I realized she did get thrown to this dimension, survived death once, maybe even twice if you count her crashing to the ground like that. She _probably_ could survive with training and actual knowledge of this world, but frankly I seem like the last person that would be able to do that.

As I carried the girl out of the room the blonde who I think is Lucy, ran over concerned until I told her she simply passed out thanks to her using too much magic. She nodded and walked back over to where she was sitting, somehow she didn't get hurt going over there which shocked me. Master looked at me from his place at the bar, I walked over and sat down. "What is your plan?" I looked at him, "I'm gonna take her with me till the next S-Class Trial, I'll return to play my part and what she does at that time depends on how well she goes through her training. She most likely will return here, I'm not sure honestly." He nodded, "Will you return to your current mission?" I looked back at Nessa for a second until I looked at him again, "Yes, since it's the longest we should be gone 1-2 years. Depending on when the Trials are is when we return." He looked at me with a stern look, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt, she's gone through enough already." I nodded and got up, "Later Gramps." I laughed as he huffed and took a swig of his beer. "Don't destroy too much you idiots." I gave him a grin that promised nothing. As I walked through the destroyed doors, I dreaded the next years.

Timeskip-2 years- Nessa POV

"Ughhh, when are we gonna do something?" I groaned out in boredom. "How am I supposed to know? You beat up all the monsters before I could get here!" Gildarts said in agitation. "Not my fault your too slow old man." I laughed at his sad expression. "I've been with you for two years and you've yet to call me dad." He said shedding anime tears. "Oh baka~, I think I see a monster in the distance. I believe we forgot to eat lunch." He stopped instantly and looked at me with a grin and started running. Laughing I teleported there and punched the ugly thing towards him, "Heads up old man!" The thing got punched by him into the air and finally I teleported above the beast and punched it to it's death as it hit the ground creating a dent. Teleporting next to my father we both stared at it, then abruptly broke out in laughter, "Oh dear Kami it looks like a chicken, mixed with a bear and then had a monster baby with a frog!" My father grinned until he heard a chirping and pulled out a communication lacrima, "Oi master, what's up?" The old man rolled his eyes, "Its time." We both grinned wider, "Good it's boring out here. We'll be there Master." I said in excitement. "We'll be at the guild as we are leaving soon and we are making sure everyone's here." The lacrima turned off and we looked at each other and I grabbed him and started telporting us there.

Fairytail Guild

As everyone was getting ready to leave they felt the city begin to shake indicating _they_ were back. Natsu grinned, "YES Gildarts is back!" While others were happy about the other person's return, "She's back...she's really back." Specifically one blonde and a certain stripper. As the doors were obliterated by the two mages everyone cheered, and Natsu launched himself at the man only to get launched into the ceiling. "Nice to see you too Natsu." Nessa laughed at the boys plight, "Nice job old man! Still wish we could have finished that chicken, bear, frog monster." Gildarts nodded as all the mages sweat-dropped.

Nessa's appearance changed dramatically, her hair had grown past her butt and had white streaks blended in. She had very large breasts now and she had grown lean and you could see the muscles in her arms. She had a small scar on her lips, and she had a smaller one on her forehead. She wore a black and white bikini top, she had black shorts on, black combat boots and a brown cape like her father's. She also had pure black gauntlets with two pure white lacrimas in them, she had black fingerless gloves on and on her shoulders she had two black pieces of armor. "Am I stuck here old man?" She looked at him boredly. "Yea unless there's an emergency your to stay here and keep watch here." She huffed, "Boring. I have to babysit a guild?" With him nodding she grumbled and walked on the wall startling all of them members minus Gildarts. She sat indian-style on the ceiling and closed her eyes. "I'll just have to watch you myself from here then old man." He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a little far away even for you?" She laughed, "Nah I'll just watch through your eyes, try not to do anything creepy this time though." Everybody looked at him and he chuckled looking away, "That one was your fault."

She looked at him with her glowing purple eyes, "Stop getting on with so many woman and maybe it won't happen again baka." Everybody realized what she meant and burst out into laughter, "O-Oi! Don't tell them about that! That was supposed to be our secret!" "Just like the time a demon let one rip on you and you looked like a piece of charcoal?" She grinned playfully. "Only 'cause you were fighting and you startled it!" "I can still remember your shocked face as you were burnt to a crisp." He grumbled and walked out muttering about how it was Nessa's fault. As all the members trickled out laughing, only a few remained and they all stared at Nessa. "It's not polite to stare you know." That caught them off guard and looked away quickly and went back to what they were doing.

Nessa's POV

As I watched from my father's eyes I felt Enya contacting me. _Yes?_ **_Something bad Is going to happen so we are preparing for the worst. We just feel like_ _something horrible will happen on that Island._ **_Are you sure?_ ** _Yes. It could be something as small as a broken arm to complete death to the entire guild_. _We are preparing a stage_** **_where you will pretty much be frozen in time. We will only activate it if the people on that Island die, as that is the worst case_ _scenario._** _That_ _probably won't happen as all the strong members are over there and why would I need to be frozen anyway? **It's a safety thing that's it, that and if the guys that hunted your mother find out your alone in a weakened guild they will strike. This spell will keep you alive, but if they try to sense you they will sense** **that your dead. You will awaken once the guild is strong once again and able to stand up to them. Only then will you wake up.** I see so it's only meant to keep me safe and the fact everyone here is pretty weak means I will be killed if they find out. _**_Exactly. I'm hoping my feelings are wrong_ _but_** _**they never have so I'm worried.**_ I looked at the Island through my father's eyes and could only hope that Enya's feelings are off today.

Timeskip to Grimoire Heart Arriving

As I watched through Lucy's eyes, I felt a shock pass through my body cutting the connection. "What the hell?" I muttered eyes wide. I walked back down to the floor and pushed the doors open, Enya let me use her power allowing me to speed to the I was hovering above the water, I looked at the scene in shock as Master was HUGE and was protecting the Island from an airship. "Oh my Kami..." I breathed out in shock. As a bright light filled the air, Master was hit by chains and fell to the ground reverting to his normal size. Growling, I blasted into the sky and let Enya's flying ability take over me. "Time to crash an airship!" I yelled as I cloaked my hand in white magic. I punched it sending it out of the air into the ocean in a matter of seconds. As Sai let me use his eyesight, I could see the guy that hit the Master staring at me in shock. I teleported directly in front of him and punched him into the sky, grabbing him by his neck I growled at him, "Why the hell are you attacking this Island?" He looked at me with a smile, "Oh wouldn't you like to find out child." "I am no mere child old man. If I wanted to I could rip your head off this second." "I doubt that, your a century too early to beat me child." My eyes turned red as I felt Enya taking over, "And your a millennium too early to **_kill a demon!_ "** His eyes widened, as I was enveloped in a red surge of magic showing Enya was taking over. My fingers grew sharp talons and my wings grew dragon-like as talons grew. My clothes changed into black ribbons that covered my breasts and privates. My feet turned dragon-like and sharp talons replaced my toes. My teeth changed into sharp fangs as horns shot out of my head.

Enya through him to the ground and flew down kicking him into a tree. **"If you even try to get that monster that's here I swear I will rip out your intestines and hang** **you with them!"** She said angrily while punching him in the gut. "H-How... did you know?" He said in shock. **"I can feel the abomination walking around killing as** **he** **goes. He does not deserve to live and you will make him destroy this world for your selfish deeds!"** The man looked at us, "If I can't get them one of us will! Even you can't stop us from getting Zeref!" He laughed insanely. Enya growled angrily, **_"Then you will die because of your ignorance fool!"_** She picked him up by the neck, "You all will face this ending if you get that monster!" She broke his neck using only her hand shocking me. _"That wasn't really necessary Enya."_ **"He wouldn't have stopped looking for him and if anyone gets the abomination they can control him. Anything is necessary at this point."**

She flew off looking around for anyone fighting the idiots and saw Cana fighting someone and losing by the looks of it. As the guy was about to strike her, Enya dropped right in time to stop him. **"Tch you are all real weaklings! Why don't you fight someone your own strength ugly idiot!"** He looked at us angrily, "What makes you think you can beat me?" Enya laughed loudly, **"If I could kill your master with my hand I can beat you using my pinkie! IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU!?"** She laughed crazily, licking the blood off of her talons. "N-No w-w-way. W-What are you?" She grinned murderously, **"Demon queen of the underworld Enya at your** **service child!"** He looked in anger at us, "You monster..I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed. **"I'm a demon, big baby."** She said while dodging a punch. He changed the gravity in the air to which Enya just laughed and continued to hover. _"Oi can I have a turn now?"_ Enya growled at my request but retreated back into my body. As I transformed I could feel their eyes widening, "Sorry Enya is pissed off at you, but I wanted a turn and we haven't figured out how to split into two beings yet." He growled angrily, **"Fall!"** The gravity was really heavy where I was standing, but I just stood there bored. "You done yet? This is boring." I could hear several gasps at how I was just sitting there. "How is my magic not effecting you!?" "Simple, the answer is... your weak." I said with a deadpan. He twitched at my answer, then made the gravity even heavier. Team Natsu who I didn't realize was here cheered me on.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oi dad where are you? I know your around here somewhere." I said looking around oblivious to the man's growing anger. "SHE CALLED ME DAD!" He fell out of a tree crying anime tears. "Seriously? Oi get your butt up, it's embarrassing." "BUT SWEETIE THAT'S THE FIRST TIME-!" Walking over ignoring the man once again, I bopped him on the head, "Get up! If you get up you can help me beat up this guy." This made him stop instantly. "Why do I have to bribe you with fighting?" "'Cause I never get to fight anyone cause you beat me to the monsters every time." He pouted until I punched him in the arm, "Your so mean sweetie!" He said only pouting once again, causing me to facepalm.

I walked over to the man, who by now was about to explode. "Sorry, but anyway you get both father and daughter, I have one thing to say however..." I said pausing for dramatic purposes. "From this point on...all your opinions will be rejected." I deadpanned. He faceplanted in surprise dispelling the spell, he got up and glared at me, to which I smiled back making him twitch even more. "Fall!" He shouted once more, only this time he put more magic into it. Smirking I teleported behind him, and punched him over to my father. "Oi dad! Catch the idiot!" He grinned and punched him away into a tree, causing the tree to break in half. I teleported in front of him and stomped sending the man into the air, to which he landed on his but. "WHY WON'T YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!" He shouted in anger. "Why would I need to do that? You don't need me to be serious, you need me to be dead. See your issue?" I said grinning. "I'll make you have to take me seriously!" He said as he gathered dark magic into his hand. "Hmm whats this your talking about?" He looked at me with a crazed grin, "Black Hole!" I looked at the hole as it started sucking everything in, "Hmm well I don't want team Natsu getting eaten by a black hole so I better use something." I muttered.

 **"Mors Ave! Domine clipeus of Malum! O quam bonus est in morte qui tueri cor!"**

Everyone in the guild was clothed in a red rune shield, the man looked at me with slight shock, then it quickly went away. "A simple shield can't survive my strongest attack!" "Think again." I snapped my fingers and lightning shot out of the shields. "If any of us get close to your black hole, the lightning will attack it. Eventually closing it you can't it stop once it happens." He looked at me with wide eyes. I started making my way over to him slowly, until I reached the black whole and my lightning attached onto it. He tried to make me stop by putting heavier gravity on me and to no surprise it didn't work. I delivered an uppercut to his chin launching him in the air once again and flashed up and kicked him into a tree causing it to uproot and break. He crashed through multiple trees until he finally just laid there staring in shock. I flashed above him glaring, "I hope you realized your mistake messing with Fairy Tail, be glad it was me you fought otherwise you would be dead like your master." He nodded quickly in fear. "Lights out buddy." I punched him hard in the face knocking him out and breaking his nose.

"Oi you barely let me fight you took all the fun!" Gildarts complained. "Dad...your annoying." "Your so mean to me sweetie." He whined crying anime tears until I bopped him on the head. "I wanna find the others so hurry up." He nodded and sulked behind me. "Actually..." I grabbed his wrist and flashed around the Island at high speed until I found what appeared to be a refugee area. I saw three people guarding the area. "Oi pops who are they?" I asked out loud startling them. They looked at me in confusion as they never met me. "Let's see here...The girl is Lisanna, guy in mask is Bickslow... I think, and green hair is Fred." "IT'S FREED!" "Ohhh right." I blinked, "Hmm seems more people have taken a beating than I thought." I said looking at them all. "Yeah Grimoire Heart's arrival was unexpected and some were pretty beaten up from fighting the S-Class." Lisanna explained. "Well good news is their master is dead." Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, "Who killed him?" Freed asked. "Enya." "Who's Enya?" "A demon I hold inside me." They looked at me with shock. "You hold a demon?" "Two actually, she just got mad when he said they are looking for Zeref. And she kinda decapitated him on the spot." They winced.

"Be glad I stopped her rampage, she was about ready to kill the whole guild with her own two claws." I sighed. Right then I felt a shiver go down back spine, "Something's coming." I said eyes wide in fear. "What?" "It feels evil...powerful...ancient." I said each word quietly. _**NESSA GET OUT OF THERE HE'S COMING! If you stay you will die!** **HE'S HERE!**_ "Oh dear Kami, n-n-no...NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE ENYA! I CAN BEAT HIM!" I screamed as I harnessed her abilities and took to the air. "ENYA IF I HAVE THE ABILITY TO BEAT ZEREF I CAN BEAT HIM!" I screamed. Putting my hands in front of myself, **"Coeli virtute tueri meos ades. Ades potentiam vincere draconem. Exaudi orationem meam, et potestatem tuam dabo natus sum, et ad impossibile ducere ... exi sanus. Adiuva me, O vitae et mortis. SANCTUS SCUTUM POTESTATE!"** A golden light shot out of my hand and covered the Island. Right as he came into view.

 **"We meet again pest..."** It rumbled. "You have no reason to be here Acnologia." I glared pointing a golden orb at him. **"Oh believe me I do brat...I want the fairies."** He said. "Well than you have to get through me you overgrown lizard." He snarled at me and flew towards me to try and hit me out of the air. **"LIGHT MAGIC! SOLAR BEAM!"** I yelled sending a beam of pure gold light at him. It hit him in the head and started to burn through his scales until he roared and tried to claw me. I dodged him in time and shot another beam of light only this time hitting his eye. He roared in pain as the light burned straight through the eyeball, despite this he picked up speed until he was in front of me so fast I didn't see him in front of me. He grinned in victory as he smacked me out of the sky using a sharp claw and creating a deep wound on my stomach. As I fell to my death as I was feeling weak, I wept as I failed everyone. I hit the water and closed my eyes never noticing the red shield envelope me.

Gray POV

I looked up to see a soul figure up in the air, confused I watched them for a while until they casted a massive shield. Seconds later the most terrifying thing I have seen since I was younger, approached the figure. The dragon fought with the person and the person melted the dragons eye, the dragon flew fast enough the figure didn't notice it coming and was hit out of the sky. I only noticed thanks to the persons hair that it was Ness. I widened my eyes and ran to the beach only to see her hit the water. We waited minutes and she didn't come up, the dragon was cracking the shield, and she was dead. I fell to my knees as my eyes were stuck on the area she hit the water. When the shield broke the dragon was laughing, "I already killed a pest and now I get all of you!" We fired spells at him and he only laughed, even Natsu who had the lightning now did nothing. Gildarts didn't even make a scratch. We all held hands as if we were gonna die we would die as a guild. The dragon shot at us and everything went black.


	9. 7 years later

"Is this even the right area?" Bisca asked. "We haven't seen anything." Alzack said looking at Warren. "The pegasus guys said this area because there's something about the ethernano here." "The only thing we ever found out here was Gildart's daughter and she's basically in a lacrima. We would have found them if they are out here." Bisca said with a sigh. "She's still in there?" Warren asked in confusion, she nodded "Since we found her she hasn't even opened her eyes. She hasn't aged a day since she left and it baffles me." Everybody looked at her, "Not a day?" "No she's like frozen or preserved. I don't know anymore." She said. She looked over the ocean, "I still think we should have brought Romeo even if it does turn out to be a bust. He would enjoy sometime away." Max looked at her, "What if everyone really is dead? It'd hurt the kid more than it would by not bringing him."

"LEVY! WE GET TO SEE LEVY!" Both Jet and Droy shouted as they happily swooned at the thought of her, causing Bisca to sweatdrop, "Would you really want Romeo like that and only to find out they aren't here?" "I know how they feel...but this is kinda weird now." Alzack said sweatdropping. "YOUR ANNOYING!" Warren shouted at the men scaring them. "We haven't seen, or heard from them in seven years. Try to keep that in mind and prepare for them not being there." Both men apologized as Droy munched on potato chips.

Bisca looked at the sky in surprise, "That's odd." "What?" "The wind has stopped." Alzack looked around, "Now that you mention it, it's really quiet around here." "The birds are gone too..." Jet added in confusion. Max looked up and gasped, "Do you guys see that?" Bisca looked in his direction, "Yes but what is that?" Jet looked at it, "It's a person?" Warren's eyes were wide in shock, "That shouldn't be possible.." "Look closer! She's standing on the water with no problem!" Bisca said in shock. "W-Who _is_ that?" Warren asked.

The girl opened her eyes and slowly raised her arms, behind her gold pillars shot out of the water as the waves started to pick up and the water the girl was on glowed a golden color. Everyone looked in shock as the waves turned gold and their ship was nearly carried away. Behind her a golden dome rose out of the water and to their shock it was Tenrou Island. They clearly saw the Fairy Tail symbol on the dome now and they were awestruck. "Alzack that's!" She said in shock. "N-No way." He replied. The dome disappeared and the Island fell into the ocean making a huge wave.

Everyone quickly got off and followed the girl through the Island, well Droy fell behind somewhere. As they raced to keep up with the girl they hoped they would be following her to everyone. Jet sped ahead of everyone and chased after her only to find she was gone. He looked around for her until he saw pink hair under some rubble. "Jet did you find her?" "Why are you just standing there? What's going on!" When they all saw it they stared in shock at the sight of Natsu.

 **At the guild.**

Romeo sat quietly reading a book in the corner, "Even if they find the Island who knows if everyone is still alive." "Oi! You need to at least have faith!" Macao shouted. "We haven't heard from them in 7 years." Romeo said.

The doors opened and members of Twilight Ogre stepped in, "Less members than usual here, how is this even a guild? Or is it a club?" Macao looked at him, "Teebo! We agreed I'd pay you next month!" Teebo grinned at him, "My master doesn't agree with those terms." "He doesn't want them late and there's nothing I can do about it." Romeo stood up, "All of you can go to hell." "Romeo!" "You know we don't have the money to pay you." "Letting punks like you walk and stomp on us. Everyone else here are cowards." He lit his hand with a purple fire. "I will fight you all myself! At this rate Fairy Tail's name is going to be disgraced!" "You idiot!" Macao shouted.

He ran to get Romeo as Teebo lifted up his weapon. Until Teebo was launched across the room thanks to someone kicking him. They looked at the group in front of them in shock as each one was thrown back by ice, a whip, a sword, and a giant fist. As the dust cleared, it revealed the whole Tenrou team "We're home!" Natsu shouted. "Sorry it took this long!" Happy said. "How are they so young?" Macao asked in disbelief. Romeo stared at them speechless as tears flooded his eyes. As they explained how they were so young, Gray had a distant look in his eyes. Bisca walked over to him, "You know I would think you would be happy that your back." He sighed. "I am... but Ness died to that stupid dragon and I couldn't do anything about it." Bisca's eyes widened, "Gray...I have something to show you if you follow me." He nodded and followed her to a side room. "This is what we found when we looked for you that first week." She turned on the lights and to his shock, in a lacrima was Nessa. "H-How s-she was under there for at least 30 minutes." He said in shock.

"Whatever happened froze her in time. She has been like this for 7 years, she hasn't opened an eye, nothing. And all that might hint to her situation is in ancient text. There is also a seal surrounding the lacrima, when those men from before tried to take her the seal activated and shocked them enough to knock them out for hours. But anyone in the guild hasn't been hurt by it, suggesting she customized it to go offensive at non-guild members." "We have Levy back so maybe she can translate it and figure out what's going on." Gray said. She nodded, "If you help me pick her up we can take it out now. Better do it now before Jet and Droy steal her for hours." They both picked up the lacrima and this instantly gained everyone's attention. "N-Nessa?" Lucy stuttered eyes wide. "She's alive, but she has been like this for 7 years frozen in time. We found her when the lacrima shot a pure blue beam into the sky, she was at the bottom of the sea and it was almost impossible getting her." "We thought she died from Acnologia." Master said. "Look at her stomach, if she didn't freeze right then she would've died. That's how bad her wound was." Bisca said pointing towards the girl's stomach.

"The lacrima is covered in ancient text that we have not been able to figure out these past 7 years. We brought her out here in hope that Levy may be able to translate even a word of it." Levy looked at the text, "If I'm correct this is one of the most ancient languages to date, I think I can roughly make it out." She said looking at it closely. "It says, 'I will awaken once I will be protected from them, that will happen once the guild is strong again. Until then I remain in here'." They looked at in shock, "That should mean she should wake up now." "We're all back and whoever 'they' are we can protect her." Gray said. As if that was the magic word the lacrima started to glow they all looked away as it only got brighter. They were near blinded when it finally died down, and Nessa was lying on the table asleep. She looked as young as ever and despite her stomach wound she was perfectly healthy. "Wendy think you can heal that wound?" Lucy asked looking at the girl. "I can try Lucy-san, it's a deeper wound so it may not heal all the way the first time." Wendy put her hands over Nessa's stomach and to her own amazement the wound started to heal even more than what she thought.

"Stupid flying vulcans go back home to your pizza castle...and take the dumb crab with you too. I hate monkeysss." Nessa mumbled, causing everyone to look at her in shock as the girl was already waking up after being frozen. "Oi~ Don't pinch me you stupid crabs I'll make you into crab stew once I get out of here. And you will fear meh!" She mumbled causing everyone to laugh. Wendy stepped away, "She healed much easier than I thought." Natsu stared at her, "Oi! How long are you even gonna sleep? It took me a second to wake up from a 7 year nap, your taking forev-." Her eyes snapped open and she punched him into the ceiling, "Idiot, could you be a bit more quiet. I haven't heard anything in forever and my ears hurt." "YOUR OKAYYYY!" Gildarts said shedding anime tears and running over to her. She blinked, and punched him away as well. "Good to see you too dad." "That's my girl!" He said from his place outside of the guild as she punched him through the wall. She turned her head and noticed everyone's stunned faces, "What is it?" "YOUR HIS DAUGHTER?!" She blinked. "You never noticed Master nearly passing out at the mention of two highly destructive Fairy Tail mages destroying monuments and mountains with a distinct orange hair color?" As they shook their heads she sighed, "I left for two years because I had his magic and he was the only person that could even attempt to teach me. The fact he's my dad is only a bonus."

"How did you guys keep so young?"Nessa said in slight confusion. They quickly explained it and she nodded. "I had a spell put on me so I would go to sleep until the guild was strong again, I was in a near death-like state and I could have stayed in there for centuries. It was a risk but it saved me from that overgrown lizard." "Why did you face it anyway?" Lucy asked. "I contain two demons, when a human is in perfect harmony with them, you are given god-like abilities. Humans like me were designed to kill Zeref, I am the last living one as the two demons were passed down through my mother's side. I overestimated my powers and tried to defeat it myself, even when they both warned me not to. The only way to kill a dragon in this mode is to split yourself and the demons into separate beings, as my body has limits and the demons don't. I was arrogant and it defeated me in a second." She cried while looking away. "Are you saying you faced a dragon for us?" Gray asked stunned at her words. "I would have faced Zeref if I had to, I just wanted to protect everybody as I knew I had the ability to and I wasn't using it." Lucy hugged the sobbing girl. "You are the bravest person I've met Nessa, you faced that dragon even though you knew it was powerful and could kill you." "I-I-I just wanted to protect my family..." She said through her sobs.

What happened next shocked everyone, made a blonde squeel and angered a certain water woman. Gray hugged the sobbing girl, she looked up at him in shock as she thought he didn't really care. "W-What are you d-doing? I-I t-thought that you didn't c-care, a-and that you w-were m-mad at m-me for l-leaving." She said quietly through her sobs. He raised an eyebrow, "What made you think that of all things?" "Y-You w-were always so quiet when we called in, y-you never e-even l-l-looked at me." She said in shock. He widened his eyes and slightly looked away, which only made her cry more, "S-S-See! Y-Y-Your doing i-it right n-now!" "No it's not that." He said with a faint blush. "T-Then w-what is it?" She asked. "U-Um, actually I'd rather not talk about it..." He said only getting redder. To his shock, she jumped up and dragged him into another area. "T-Tell me now." She said looking at him. As he tried to figure out an excuse, she started crying again. "F-Fine I'll tell you." He said finally giving up. She quit instantly as she looked at him. To her shock he pulled her into a kiss, her face had turned fifty shades of red in an instant. As he pulled away she couldn't stop staring at him, he blushed at her gaze, "Now you know. I get it if you don't-" She silenced him by smashing her lips against him, he couldn't help but melt into it, as she had control of it. She blushed as she pulled away gasping, "I h-have always had f-feelings for you.. I just always thought you were with Juvia. That and I was terrified of her, so I never did anything." She said shyly. "Juvia scared you off?" "She did try to strangle me..." He nodded remembering the night.

"Well I'm glad you did erm tell me everything." He said blushing. She giggled at his face, "Now who's the tomato?" "That would still be you, your face is just so...so tomato-like." He said laughing. "It's heart shaped for your information." "Same thing." She lightly bonked him on the head, "Though I do have to ask. What are we gonna do about uhhh 'this'?" She said pointing to both of them. "I was hoping you knew that." Gray admitted softly. She smiled at him, "Well, I was going to make you something more than just a dreamy-hunk that I just kissed. Of course it's completely up to you, whether we do just that." She said blushing. "Y-You would like that?" She nodded happily. "Ah um well..." She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. She smirked through the kiss as his face turned only more red. She pulled away with a victorious grin, "You didn't reject me...IT'S OFFICIAL!" She said loudly as she pointed to the air from her position on Gray's chest. "What's official?" He asked stunned by the girl's proclamation. "Us you big doof." He blushed in response causing her to laugh. "Here all those nights I dreamed you would be more forward, it ended up being me." She said while emphasizing herself.

"Oi I can be forward!" He yelled, and pulled her into a hard kiss, and nearly passed out when the girl moaned in happiness. He pulled away and noticed her glazed eyes. "Hehe that's what it was like in my dream.." She giggled causing him to sweatdrop. She shook her head, looking like she did before. "Guess I was wrong about that... you can be forward, with me annoying you." She said grinning.

"How are we gonna tell the guild exactly?" Gray asked. "Duh at the party, it'll be perfect. Although do me a favor and protect me from Juvia." She said smiling. "Fine just get off of me, and then we can figure this out." She hopped up and helped him up surprising him with her strength. She opened the door and had him go first, and to much of the amusement of the others, she hid behind him like he was a body shield.


	10. Info on Nessa

This ain't a chapter! This is simply an update on Nessa and her personality, magic, likes, dislikes. That kinda stuff. I felt it was needed after a chapter like the last one.

* * *

Full Name=Vanessa 'Nessa' Clive

Age=18

Height= 5'6-5'7

Weight=135 pounds

Skin= Fair

Eyecolor= Purple (May look blue depending on the situation)

Hair color= Originally orange but changed to a peach color. After her training white streaks blended into her hair thanks to her teleportation magic.

Breast size= Estimate of some random pervert- E-cup (Due to reasons we are not disclosing the perverts name)

Guild Mark Location/color= Left Breast, Purple with a pink outline

Personality= Initially she was a shy girl that really went along with everyone else. She also was not outspoken at all as she often talked to NO ONE in her childhood. After her two year training with her father, she acts more forward and daring, she also never backs down from a fight. She inherited Gildarts well known perverted trait, although she does not show it as easily unless she's thinking of Gray and even then she's secretive about it. She is also very kind and will even go to her death to protect her family, she is the type of person that annoy you to death if she's in the mood to do so and she has often not bothered to be serious in most of her fights. In battle she will throw puns, jokes, and anything to really make you lose focus.

Hobbies=She sings from time to time, but it's really only for jobs. She has read pretty much every book on mythical creatures you can think of and then some. She loves to swim if it's possible and her father also says if he didn't know better he would think she's a mermaid. One odd hobby of her's (probably from Gildarts) is seducing men and not only getting all of their money, but getting free food! She of course only does this if the person she is doing this to is dumb enough or is someone they are gonna capture for a mission.

Odd Features= She has two small scars from a reported bar fight when she and another woman started fighting about how orange haired people were almost as bad as blondes. The scars are however very hard to see unless your _really_ looking at her. She has a tattoo on her back of one pitch black demon wing and a pure white angel wing, it is unknown when she got it. She wears a pair of gauntlets that are pure black with two white lacrima in them. A little history on them, the gauntlets were a gift from Enya and were made from the strongest metal in the underworld. They also have been able to stand through a volcano, when they were thrown in one during a fight. The lacrima are the ones created by that cave, one is her fathers while the other is her's. It has given her increased strength and reduced the amount of magic needed in battle. It is unknown how they exactly got the other lacrima from the Magic Council.

All Known Magic= Interdimensional Teleportation Magic, Crash Magic, Requip, Disassembly Magic, Death Magic (Protective), Light Magic, Eye Magic (unknown ability), Advanced Sealing, Gravity Change, Lightning Magic, Telepathy _(Only works with close friends)_ , and Illusion Magic (Rarely used)

Likes=Reading, Singing, Annoying people, fighting, spicy food, arm wrestling with Gildarts, doing missions, Gray _(Hehehe closet pervert),_ Buying clothes, scaring people with her magic, and causing destruction.

Dislikes=Perverts _(How Ironic),_ people with a god complex, the Magic Council, sour food, serious people, losing, and people who insult her family.


	11. AU Read if You are Lost

Sooo the gopher plot holes may have invaded my story, as I have been told you get lost easily.

Summary up to now!=Nessa 'dies' and is met by the twins Fable and Naomi, and the latter teleports her to a forest. She buys 10 keys (believe me they are gonna be used later), she is saved from a pervy Vulcan thanks to Team Natsu. They end up at the guild where she passes out as her magic activates for the first time. She is taken to the Spirit realm where the king placed a seal so she doesn't destroy thinks as easily as Gildarts. Virgo is summoned by Lucy and after explaining, they find out that Gildarts is her father while her mother is a complete mystery. She reveals her horrific past to Makarov and Lucy, then finally joins the Guild. Lucy drags her onto a stage and forces her to sing much to Nessa's own embarrassment. She develops a crush on Gray and is nearly strangled by an enraged Juvia. She ends up making thousands of chibi Juvias rain from the sky when she was defending herself. She walks home with Lucy, only to discover she is being followed by a strange man and they can only assume he belonged to an organization. Next morning rolls around as they get to the guild. They pick a rather simple, but profitable job, as they exited the guild she is quite literally swept off her feet by Gray and he joins their mission. She ends up falling asleep and learns of the demons she holds, and they explain how they were her mothers and that her mother lost her sanity saving Nessa. She wakes up as they near the cave and to the shock of everyone, she found the Lacrima using only her magic. Due to the fact she poured so much magic into the cave she created a Lacrima of her own magic. Enya tells her on the way back that her father would be at the guild. She gains the ability to use Enya's speed and makes it to the guild before her father left. Gildarts soon finds out that Nessa is indeed is daughter from a video recorded by Terra herself, both Terra and Enya insist he take Nessa with him. Reluctantly he agrees and tells Makarow his decision before leaving for two years.

2nd part= After two years of training, Nessa and Gildarts return for the S-Class trials, while he is actually needed in the event, Nessa is told to stay at the guild. After her magic gets cut off, she speeds to the Island only to find it under attack. Enya found out about the dark guild's want of Zeref and took control of Nessa and killed the guild master of said dark guild. Enya spots Cana and stops Bluenote from killing her. Nessa takes control of her body once again and precedes to win the battle and finally call Gildarts dad. He was very happy to say the least. As she teleports around, she finds a refugee camp. Not long after she felt Acnologia approaching the Island, ignoring the pleas of her demons she battled the dragon and lost. She was turned into a lacrima, due to the fact Fairy Tail had lost all its main members.

 **That took a while...But hopefully that fixed the plot holes. If this didn't work out don't be afraid to tell me. It's the next best thing to reading my fanfictions.**


	12. Chapter 10

This may be a shorter chapter as I've been busy lately and I really don't have time to update this constantly. I will say it will be worked on, I'll squeeze this story into my schedule. I also may not update for up to two weeks so expect that. **FLUFF WARNING**

* * *

The guild was in full out party mode, people were fighting, drinking, and doing a whole bunch of weird crap I can't even begin to name. Nessa was laying on a table in boredom as she punched Natsu away for the 50th time. "Oi Natsu bug off~." "NO I WILL FIGHT YOU! IF I CAN'T FIGHT GILDARTS THEN I WILL FIGHT YOU!" He yelled while shooting fire out of his mouth. He tried to punch her again only to get punched out of the guild...again. She spotted Gray, "Oi stripper~ come over here for a sec!" He walked over to her, "What's up?" She smirked playfully, causing him to blush. "You get to announce that we are a thing~." She tapped his nose at the word 'thing'. "W-Why can't you do that?" He asked obviously not okay with what she was saying. "I'm handling a stupid fire idiot. Old man should have taken the kid with him." As she said that Natsu charged her again...only to be punched. Gray looked at the scene with a sweat-drop, "What is his deal?" She shrugged, "How am I supposed to know, the idiot hasn't stopped trying to punch me. I'm about ready to punch him to Hargeon if he doesn't shut up." She looked at the charging pinkette and with a hard punch, she punched him straight into the ceiling. "I'm also tired~This idiot has worn me out." She said nuzzling his hand causing him to blush even brighter. "A-Are you sure it isn't the fact you drank like a whole barrel?" She smiled "Aww~Gray-kun is worried about me~Soo~Sweet." She mewled out. He blinked and quickly blushed at what she implied. "F-Fine I'll announce it." He said giving in. "No~ I wanna do it!" She said grabbing his arm. "But you-!" "I wanna~" She stood up on the table she was laying on. "Oi all you people that are causing the ruckus! I'm gonna say something!" She yelled, this caused the entire guild to quiet down and look at her. "Thank you~. Anyway I'll be blunt..." She said suspiciously. "ME AND GRAY ARE A THING~~~~~~~~!" She yelled with a bright pink blush. She quickly hopped off the table onto Gray's back. "Go my noble steed~! Before she catches us~!" He looked at her in confusion until he felt an angry aura growing. "Crap." He muttered and fled the scene.

Nessa was laughing to death as the angry woman chased after them. "WHEEEEE~! This is fun Gray-kun~!" "For you it is! I'm trying not to die here!" She snuggled into his neck nearly making him fall into the river, "You need to relax Gray-kun~!" "And you need to not be drunk!" "Oh~But it's fun~! Try it sometime~!" He took a sharp turn hoping to lose the angry water woman. To his dismay she appeared in front of him, "Ah um-" "I'll protect you~" Nessa cooed and jumped down. She stood in front of him, "Ne~Juvia, I'm stronger than you~" The water woman ignored Nessa's claims and simply trapped her in a bubble of water. Nessa looked at the girl and her eyes changed into a blinding white and to the shock of the two she instantly caused Juvia to faint. The bubble faded and Nessa yawned, "Is it morning~?" She asked tiredly and hopped back on Gray's back. "Back to the guild my noble steed~!" He just sighed and ran back to the guild.

Everyone stared as the duo arrived back in, "Ne~Gray-kun~Why are they staring at us~?" She asked looking around. "Maybe because you know how to make one heck of an announcement." He deadpanned. She laughed, "I make amazing announcements Gray-kun~! I can teach you how to do good ones~!" She mewled from her place on a table. "I'm not even gonna ask how you got over there." He sweat-dropped. Nessa sat up, "What I said before is true~~!" She said while pointing at Gray. "I'm sure they believe you. They probably don't believe the fact you decided to do it so casually." He said sitting down at her table. She snored loudly causing him to facevault. "Seriously you now go to sleep?" "Yaaasss~." She replied in her sleep. He looked at her with a look that just said 'Your a nutjob'.

* * *

Morning hit and everyone was running around the guild doing things...well except for one. "STOP TRYING TO PUNCH ME COTTON CANDY!" Nessa yelled at Natsu and punched him hard on the head. "I swear if you don't stop, I will drag you out to the ocean and put you on a boat." She threatened while headbutting him. "W-Well l-l-let's be reasonable here." He turned pale at the thought of being on a boat. "I was reasonable earlier, now I'm running low on patience!" She yelled. He scurried back in fear, "W-W-Why won't you fight me?" He asked. She glared at him, "You can't even survive a drunken punch from me, that means you seriously wouldn't survive a punch when I'm sober!" She punched him away just to show the evidence. "You caught me off guard!" He shouted. "I caught you off guard 173 times?" She deadpanned. "It wasn't that many times-!" She picked up something that said 173 punches. "Tell that to my little friend. It counts whenever you punch me." "Since when do those things even exist!?" "Since they have." He plopped on the floor, "I just want to hit you!" "And I just want to send you flying to the moon, but that is impossible." She replied sarcastically.

Makarov reentered the guild causing Nessa to hop off her table. "So how did the threatening technique go Master?" He grinned, "Let's just say they agreed quite fast." She laughed, "That technique always works, and if that didn't somehow work my next technique is Seduction." Everyone sweat-dropped at her techniques. "Still we don't have enough money and I'm not sure how we are gonna get it considering we aren't getting very many jobs." He said. Romeo got up and walked over to him, "Well there is the Grand Magic games. But Fairy Tail has lost all the games since it began 7 years ago." He said with a sigh at the last sentence. "Yea I also heard there is a pretty good money reward if you win it. Its 30,000,000 jewels I think." Macao added. Makarov's eyes gleamed with jewel signs, "WE ARE SIGNING UP!" He yelled. Nessa laughed in pure joy, "Awesome, I have only a good punching bag lately." She gestured to Natsu who was on the floor. "When is this anyway?" "It's in three months." Romeo said. Gray who had been asleep, woke up and walked over to Nessa, "What are they talking about?" He whispered. "Grand Magic Games, big money, and three months till it all happens." She said boredly. "Hmm I guess then we all have to train then?" She shrugged at his question, "I don't know, I think so. Are you going with your team?" He nodded, "Most likely." She smirked, "Then I'll tag along. I need a good training." He sweat-dropped at her, "You got back from training before the whole 7 years time gap." "I know, but I need to be stronger. I don't know if there is anyone stronger than me in this here future." "Your father destroys mountains on a daily basis and your mother crossed dimensions. I think your covered in the strength department." He deadpanned.

She huffed, and with a finger snap she was wearing a black bikini top, a pink skirt, fishnets and black high heels. Her hair was braided in a crown style and she had small colorful flowers weaved in. "Like the outfit?" She gave him a flirty smirk and he blushed. "Yeah it's unique all right, perfect for traveling except the heels." She laughed, "Oh Gray-kun, you should know that all woman learn how to walk in high heels, whether it's something boring like just walking around the house or my personal favorite of hiking up a mountain. Woman just know how to walk in these, even if it's off road." She winked at him causing him to turn a shade darker. "Don't you need other things for the training?" "I have them in a pocket dimension. It makes it easier for me." "Let me just talk to the rest of my team and when they are good we can go." She nodded and laid back down on her table. _Seems we have something interesting Enya **Grand magic games? It has a new name now. I remember when I had to go to that dumb old thing.** You did? **Yep it was originally a feast for dragons, humans and demons.** That's odd. **Your telling me. I thought it was done when the dragons left.** I guess it's not and this seems a lot different from what you said. **It's suspicious, I'll be sure to tell you if I see anything especially weird.** Okay talk to you later, Gray is coming back here. _Enya disconnected and Nessa looked up to see Gray looking at me. "So what did they say?" "Give them an hour and they'll be back, minus Natsu who thinks he doesn't needs anything for it." He rolled his eyes at the idiot's choices.

* * *

1 hour later.

I glanced at the door as Erza and Lucy approached us. "I'm guessing you both are good to go?" They nodded and I told Gray who smacked Natsu and told him that we were leaving. He grumbled but got up anyway. I looked at Gray and put on a puppy dog face. "Don't tell me..." I nodded. "Fine." He grumbled and picked me up bridle-style. "Where are we going anyway?" "A beach." "How lovely." I said.

1 Train Ride and Hike later.

"I...Hate TRAINS!" Natsu grumbled as he faceplanted onto the beach. "You? I never would have expected this of all things!" I said dramatically. "Oi! Did you HAVE to bring her?" He yelled. "I would have teleported myself here anyways. It is a bonus that he brought me because I don't want people thinking I'm some crazy goddess." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I snapped my finger and my outfit switched into a black bikini. "Might as well chill out here." I did a backflip into the water. As I emerged I saw everyone staring at me, "What?" "We're here for training Ness..." Gray deadpanned. I laid down and floated, "That's boring. I like floating here." I suddenly noticed all the ice frozen, "Why did you freeze it?" "You can't just float there and do nothing." I blinked and simply headbutted the ice causing it to shatter. "You were saying?" "You only had to headbutt it?" He said dumbfounded. "Pretty much." "Okay then." He stripped and joined me in the water, "Oi, and I thought you had an issue with me relaxing." I said in confusion. "Not much else to do at the moment." I felt a grin creep up my face, "Or you really just wanted to see me in a bikini." He turned bright red as he looked in the opposite direction. "What man wouldn't? Your breasts are massive." He said, until he realized what he said and turned an even brighter red. "They are an E-cup last time I checked, so yeah they're pretty big." I grinned at him. "Oh come on you have to at least admit that you have thought about groping them~." I whispered into his ear. "And you wouldn't be slapped like most woman would do~." His ears had turned a hue of red I never knew existed. He was such a fun person to tease. To my shock and delight I felt him gently touch them, as if they were a treasure. I had even gained a pink tinge has he was quietly feeling them. Deciding to tease him, I sunk a little lower so the water was to my neck, and with one pull my bikini top was off. He looked at me in alarm and I simply smiled back. "What? Never heard of skinny dipping?" "Hehehe you can continue if you'd like..." I said with a wink. He did so and I could tell he was feeling a woman's breasts for the first time, without out being kicked in the manhood directly after of course.

He soon finished and I pouted at the loss of pleasure I was having. Grinning I looked at him and went 100% skinny dipping. He looked at me with a blush as I was naked in the water. I jump attacked him into the water and well the rest I can't tell you. Have fun imagining the rest.

2 hours later

I switched into my outfit I had on before swimming and stretched my arms. I heard someone running from across the beach, it was Lucy and she had an excited look. "Guys my spirits have invited everyone to a feast!" "Free food? I'm in." I said while finishing my stretches. "Is that honestly all you think about?" Gray deadpanned. "No! I just like free food!" She summoned Virgo who transported us there. I poked the dark red bubble that was surrounding my body, "I'm in a bubble...Why did it make a bubble?" I grumbled in annoyance. "I forgot you had that magic to protect you Nessa." Lucy said eyes wide. "I hate being in bubbles." I said while crossing my arms. Many spirits led us to a massive table, I saw tens of thousands of 'Plues' running around like crazy. I looked at the food and noticed a whole bunch of meat, grinning I grabbed one. Right as I was gonna take a bite, the bubble prevented me from doing so. I glared at the bubble, "Bubbles ruin everything." Gray laughed at me, and I bonked him on the head. It was an overall good party, and as we were leaving Virgo informed Lucy that three months had passed in our world. Lucy for the better term was frozen. She teleported us and we instantly got on a train to Crocus where the games were being held.

1 Train ride later

"Why do we keep taking trains?!" Natsu groaned from his place on the ground. "They are faster than walking pinkie." I said looking around. "Wow this place is amazing!" Lucy said. I looked ahead and noticed a crowd in the middle of the street. "Look's like someone's popular here." I said with a playful grin. Gray looked at me with suspicion, "What are you planning?" "Nothing." I smiled and looked through the crowd, and at the middle were two teens. I stepped to the side has I heard Natsu charging. "Idiot." I muttered. He cleared the crowd just like that, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE TO SAY YOUR THE STRONGEST GUILD!?" I walked over to him and glared. "You seriously forgot an entire 7 year time gap? Natsu your an idiot. " The blonde kid looked surprised at the fact that well this was Natsu. "You idiot, if you keep charging the current strongest guilds, your gonna get killed." "NO I WOULDN'T! I'M THE STRON-!" I lifted him up in the air. "Bye Natsu I'll get you before midnight." I punched him away into the sky. The two boys looked at me in shock, "Nessa Clive at your service. I'm gonna take a guess and say your from Sabertooth?" They nodded. "I knew the cat on you looked familiar, only the one I had to beat up was much bigger...Anyway good to meet you two. See you boys in the games." We walked away and I could feel their gazes on me. "Where did you launch Natsu anyway?" "Oh gimme a second." I flashed to where Natsu was and he was comically hanging from a tree. I grabbed him by the scarf and flashed back to the group. "Natsu you are a bloody idiot. If this wasn't the games I swear I would kill you." I glared at him. "Why are you being so serious anyway?" Gray asked.

"We don't know anything about the strongest guilds right now. Meaning anything could happen, and that could be bad." I said as we were approaching the building. Impatient with how high our room was I flashed up there. "Oh hey Wendy!" I said to the girl. She shrieked in surprise, "Oh Ness-san you scared me." "Sorry. Anyway do you know the teams?"She nodded, "Team A is You, Natsu, Erza-san, Lucy-san, and Gray. I'm the reserve for that team surprisingly. Team B is Juvia-san, Gajeel, Laxus, Mira-san, Mystogan and their reserve is Cana-san." She said. "Oh and do you have the time?" "It's 9:30." "Already? Hmm that train must have took longer than I originally thought." I flopped onto one of the beds and took a nap.

I was awoken by someone pushing me off the bed, opening my eyes I saw it was Lucy. "It's 11:55! We can't find Wendy though!" My eyes widened and I quickly got up and using Enya's speed, I raced around the city until I saw an ill Charle and Wendy in a bush. I sped back to the room, with worry evident in my eyes. "I found her but she seems to be sick, I don't know how it happened but she was under a bush." I sat the girl on the bed right as the bell wrung signalling Sky Labyrinth was beginning. I closed my eyes as I heard the announcer explain everything. I pushed more magic into my feet, and as soon as it begun I put a red shield around the team, "Hold on tight! I've never tried this with more than two people." I smiled then sped off at high speeds as I searched the whole maze in a matter of seconds. My eyes glowed as I found the right path, I sped down the path and finally hit the finish line. I looked back and had to hold in a laugh, everyone looked like they had just gone through a twister. "Team Fairy Tail A finishes first at...wait 22 seconds?!" I blinked in surprise. "I guess I may have put a little to much magic in that..." "YOU THINK?!" I laughed as we were sent back to our room.

"Well we did win that one guys!" I laughed. I saw everyone leave to go celebrate and I stayed looking out the window. What will tomorrow hold? I pushed away the thought and went to bed. I needed my sleep more than my beer.


	13. Chapter 11

-First day of the GMG-

I woke up on the floor and to a laughing room of girls. I got up and snapped my finger as I changed into a different outfit. I was wearing a purple tube top, ripped black jeans and black combat boots. I had my gauntlets on as well as my cloak. "Who pushed me on the floor?" "Ummm, Ness you did that yourself." Lucy said barely holding in a laugh. "Fine whatever. When is the events starting anyway?" "In 30 minutes I think." Wendy said. Nodding I opened the door, "I'm going early." I closed the door and flashed directly to where our team supposed to be. Gray was leaning against the wall eyes closed in thought. "Your here early to?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Yeah, that and I'm trying to ignore Flame-Brain. He's going crazy because those Sabertooth guys are the winners from last year. Hasn't shut up for even one minute." I nodded, "He needs to learn that until we win we aren't the strongest. The two teens from yesterday were dragon slayers. You could practically see the arrogance radiating off of the blonde one." He nodded. I leaned against the wall next to him, "It makes me wonder how strong they really are." I said quietly. I looked up and finally saw the other members of the team. I heard the cheering and I got up and stood next to Gray, "IN THIRD PLACE WE HAVE FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" It was announced over and you could hear people questioning about why was there a team B.

"IN SECOND PLACE WE HAVE SABERTOOTH!" The crowd erupted into cheers, and you could hear a man singing a horrible sounding song. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IN FIRST PLACE WE FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!" We walked out as I resisted the urge to hide behind Gray. Everyone was looking at me however and this caused me to sigh. They still remember me? "Is that her?" "No way..." I looked at the crowd giving them a good look of my face and instantly everyone erupted into cheers. "IT IS HER! EARTHSHAKER!" The announcer yelled. "Earthshaker is what everyone knew me by when I was training with my father. It was due to the fact whenever I was leaving a mission I made the ground shake. Add that with me defeating demon congested villages and you have a legend on your hands." I sighed. "Wait your Earthshaker? The girl able to take down S-class monsters with a single punch?!" Natsu yelled. "Ah...It's not one punch but more like five, it could be more depending on the strength." I looked away as I rubbed my neck.

"WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THESE ARE THE TEAMS IN THIS YEARS GMG!" Everyone cheered. We went back to the Fairy Tail stand and everyone was staring at me. "I'm guessing you all have heard of the Legendary Demon Slayer Earthshaker?" Everybody nodded. "I didn't choose to tell anyone because I honestly thought they would have forgotten about me. Turns out I'm a legend now, I guess my cloak gave it away and the orange hair." I sighed. "It's a wonder they would even let you compete." Lucy said. "If they can let a wizard saint compete, I must have been an easy yes." I said looking over at the Lamia Scale stand, "They have a wizard saint in here?!" Natsu said as he looked over at their area. I hopped onto the edge of the balcony and sat on it casually, until I turned my head and noticed a young girl sitting next to me. I was so surprised, I fell off of the balcony but flashed back up before I would've face planted. The girl blinked her eyes and I looked at the rest of the guild only to notice Master nearly passing out. "F-F-First Master what are you doing here?!" He said dumbfounded at the sight. "I wanted to watch the tournament, so I left the island to watch you all." She said happily until she fell off the balcony herself, I wondered why nobody saw the girl fall, but she quickly explained she's only visible to guild members. We all sighed in relief until it hit us how weird we must look. "Hey Nessa? You said you are basically referred to as a legend right?" Lucy asked. I nodded my head and continued on, "That means your strong enough to even be a wizard saint." I looked away from her. "I was offered it until they saw my age. They told be at the age of twenty they would offer it to me once again. But do to the fact that I was frozen, means I missed it."

I snapped my finger and appeared in my battle outfit. My hair was left down revealing it's length as it went down to my knees. I wore a black tube top, light blue jean shorts and black knee high heeled zip up boots. My cloak had changed into a black coat that had blue lightning strikes at the end of the coat. It also had a blue Fairy Tail symbol that glowed a bright blue and lightning strikes shot out of it. I had my gauntlets on and had white fingerless gloves this time. The two pieces of armor appeared on my shoulders and black armor covered by boots. "But I'll tell you this...even if I don't join it...this coat will represent my true power." The glowing intensified as my own guild mark started shining. "Fairy Tail even in it's weakest moments will continue to be the the driving force of my strength, not my magic, not my fame, not even money will tear me apart from my true strength..." I turned around with tears in my eyes, "And that is all of you, no matter how little we know each other, it still brings me joy when I know my family is with me." I ended. Everyone hugged me as best as they could, and didn't end up squishing me but got close to. I heard something chiming and knew the first event was being explained. Each guild sent their own mage forward, Gray grinned when Lyon was chosen. I stopped him, before he couldn't even make a peep. "If you go they will send Juvia and then not only team B will be dragged down but ours as well. Something also makes me feel worried about that Rufus man. Something isn't sitting right with me about him. I'll do this one and you can do one at a later date." I said sternly causing him to nod reluctantly. I stepped forward and jumped down creating the arena floor to crack. "FROM LAMIA SCALE! LYON VASTIA!" FROM MERMAID HEEL! BETH VANDERWOOD!" FROM QUATRO CERBERUS! JAGER!" "FROM BLUE PEGASUS! EVE TEARM!" "FROM FAIRY TAIL A! EARTHSHAKER!" "FROM FAIRY TAIL B! MYSTOGAN!" "FROM RAVEN TAIL! NULLPUDDING!" "AND FINALLY FROM SABERTOOTH!RUFUS LORE!" I looked and saw surprise on all the other contestants faces. I guess they were expecting to see anyone but me. The town visualized around us and I closed my eyes and didn't leave my spot.

POV CHANGE

"What is she doing just sitting there?!" Natsu said in anger. Mavis looked at the screen, "She's using her eyes and her tracking ability to track down each real person." Nessa's eyes snapped open and her eyes glowed a shocking blue. She jumped up onto the buildings and started speeding to where each mage was and found them all except for one. She levitated up and looked around for the man. Said man was on a building observing the legend, he shot a large pure blue arrow at her and she shocked him by moving her head dodging it entirely. "Ne~Try to be more sneaky kitty cat." She said with a wide grin. His eyes widened and he quickly left his spot to try and lose the woman. He looked back and the woman glowed a deadly red, she seemed to be going the fastest in his memory. He threw a fire spell at her and a red rune shield protected her without her even having to utter a word. She had caught him before he could even look back at her again. "AND THE WIN GOES TO FAIRY TAIL A IN A LANDSLIDE!" Fairy Tail A moved up to the lead with 8 points, Sabertooth came in second with four and Lamia Scale came in third with 3. I looked at the board and noticed Fairy Tail B was in last place. I was poofed back to the Fairy Tail balcony. I ran over to Lucy who was jumping up and down in joy. "Oi, I made something for you, it was meant to be given to you before the 7 year gap happened, I figured I can at least give it to you now." I summoned a pure white cloak with a bright pink Fairy Tail emblem on the back that glowed like Nessa's. The ends of the cloak I had designed to look like the stars of the sky and the planets. "Wow...It's like yours." I nodded, "It has been sealed to repair automatically if destroyed, it is able to stand up to the heat of molten lava and it will grow with you." She put it on and couldn't help but start crying. "The reason mine glows more by the way is because it was designed to siphon off of my massive magic reserves." I explained when she questioned the glowing of my coat. "Before the seven year time gap I had arranged for custom made ones for a couple of close friends and I heard that the woman that tailors them is here. So while you are in your battle I'm going to find here." I said. She nodded and hugged me in happiness. I walked over to Gray who was sulking at the fact he didn't get to do the event.

"Hey, I have a gift for you." I said poking his nose. "You have a gift? For me?" He said in shock. "Yes you, it is a custom coat that I enchanted myself." His coat had no sleeves, was black, reached his feet and the symbol was where his actual guild mark was in a bright white. The bottom of his coat had custom painted Ice shards that glowed with the same brightness as the symbol. "It is made to grow with you, repair itself, resist almost all fire and my favorite is that you won't randomly lose it thanks to your stripping habit." I laughed at the last part. "How does the last one even work?" He asked in disbelief. "If you lose it, it will automatically reappear on you, goes the same if you throw it off."

To prove my point he took it off without realizing it and it poofed back on him. "What the heck?" "I told you so~." I said with a wide smile. I turned my head towards the arena, "OUR FIRST BATTLE OF THE DAY IS FAIRY TAIL A, LUCY HEARTFILIA! VERSUS FLARE FROM RAVEN TAIL!" The announcer yelled into his speaker. I smiled at Lucy, "You'll do fine Lucy, and one more thing if your in trouble just say this important word...activate." I said with a vague tone. She titled her head in question, "Sure whatever you say I guess." I held back a laugh at her surprised face. She made her way to the arena and I flashed away in the direction of the woman.

"Good to see you after so long Nessa-chan. I had a feeling you wouldn't have died that easily even if it was a dragon." A woman said to me. She was an older, short woman that was on the skinnier side. She had dark purple-near black hair that reached the middle of her back and her eyes were black. She wore a green blouse that sparkled in the daylight. She had a knee-long black skirt on and brown flats. She had a backpack on with the Fairy Tail symbol on it and it was also covered in sparkles. "Yeah you too Hayami-san. I see that you still support our guild even after that tragedy." I said after we shared a hug. "I never gave up on you guys. I felt sometimes that you wouldn't be back, then all of a sudden that mark glowed on my backpack. I knew you would return if that glowed." She said wiping away a few tears. "Then I'm guessing you finished those cloaks I asked of you?" I said with a grin. She huffed, "I did and they are even better than you asked! I learned how to enchant them myself and added a few special touches." She said summoning them into her hands. "I assume Wendy didn't even grow a bit?" She said holding up a coat with wings on the back. "Yes nobody really aged Hayami-san, so all these should fit well and give me 30 minutes and I can enchant them with my normal enchants." She laughed and handed them to me, "Well might want to make your way back, so you can cheer on your guild member on." She said with a soft smile. I hugged her and took off back to the games.

When I arrived I saw Lucy practically being strangled by hair belonging to her opponent. I muttered a swear under my breath, "LUCY REMEMBER THAT WORD I TOLD YOU!" I yelled at her. Her eyes connected with mine and they widened, "ACTIVATE!" She yelled out and the arena was flooded with a bright light. "LUCY JUST ACTIVATED SOMETHING! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO TURN THIS BATTLE AROUND HOWEVER?" The announcer yelled. The light faded to show Lucy standing up and a pile of chibi Flares. "YOU GAVE HER THAT?!" Everyone in the stand yelled. "I don't see the issue." I said shrugging. "No it is a good last attempt strategy, and it doesn't kill them." Mavis said as she looked at the chibis. "Plus they are so~ cute!" I said with a laugh. Everyone except Mavis facevaulted at my explanation, "W-WOW! IN A BLAST OF ENERGY, LUCY HAS TURNED FLARE INTO THOUSANDS OF CHIBIS! AND SHE HAS CLAIMED THIS WIN FOR HER TEAM!" He yelled in surprise. "GOOD JOB LUCY!" I yelled while giving her a thumbs up. She laughed and left the arena as everyone was cheering wildly.


	14. AN

Okay I got some bad news. I hate this story I really do. So I am not gonna update it and it will be discontinued as this story was a massive flop and I am unhappy with it and I don't want to continue writing such a crappy story. If anyone wants to adopt this (and possibly try to even make this good), tell me so I can put it in the summary.

But yeah...I'm embarrassed of this story and the only reason it's up is for another story that's based off of this one, and I personally love writing that one. This one I feel disconnected to and that's NOT a good thing. So yeah I have given up on this crap called a story. Sorry to the people who actually liked this but I can't write this...thing anymore.

This story will remain up but it is discontinued.


End file.
